Um Espelho sem Memória
by Ligia Maria Araki
Summary: O que aconteceria se o impossivel ocorresse? O que aconteceria se a Mione repetisse o NOM de DCAT? E pior, se ela tentasse consertar isso, e acabasse pior do que estava?
1. Capítulo 1:Quando a Notícia Chega

N/A: _Bem, no meu período de férias de Luz e Sombra, eu comecei uma fic nova, meio, vamos dizer assim, viajada da minha parte. Eu lembro de uma vez ter lido uma fic de arquivo-x em que isso acontecia, então resolvi me inspirar nela para escrever essa. Eu nem ia publicar até ela estar totalmente pronta, mas eu quero muito saber o que vocês acham, e também para que todos vejam que eu num fiquei todos esses meses sem fazer nada, sabe... -_

N/A2: Logicamente é uma Fic H/H ( mas eu ainda, um dia na minha vida, vou escrever uma D/G isso é uma promessa), e eu quero agradecer todo mundo que leu ela antes. Eu num consigo me recordar quem foi (foram muitas pessoas) mas em especial a **Tia Gala **(lógico né Gala? hehehee Magina q eu vou esquecer da Beta q mais aguenta minhas merdas), a **Den Chan **(que tb fez a capa da fic pra mim:D), a **Drica** (Sabrina Potter) e a **Tonks**(de Nove Meses para Amar), e a **Billie** (grande Billie que está corrigindo a parte da gramática. hauhauahauha). Mas se vc leu e eu num mencionei você, me desculpe sou grata da mesma forma.- Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem, pq essa fic me deu um certo "trabalho".

Título: Um Espelho Sem Memória

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

Disclaimer: Nao sao meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...

e-mail: ligiaarakiyahoo.com.br

Sinopse: O que aconteceria se o impossivel ocorresse? O que aconteceria se a Mione repetisse o NOM de DCAT? E pior, se ela tentasse consertar isso, e acabasse pior do que estava?

Capítulo 1-Quando a notícia chega

Hermione não podia acreditar no papel que estava em suas mãos. Esperara ansiosamente por ele, e agora, que havia chegado, apenas não poderia acreditar.

Finalmente se levantou da cama e passou a andar pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro com a mão na testa num ato de completo desespero. O que faria agora? Tinha vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Estava com muita raiva, afinal de contas, pra que era ela a melhor aluna de sua turma? Para que havia lido tantos livros? Para que havia lido inúmeros livros sobre Defesa contra arte das trevas? Bom, agora ela sabia a resposta... para repetir o N.O.M de DCAT.

OK, sejamos sinceros. Na verdade, verdadeira, Mione não sabia muito bem o que "queria ser quando crescesse", mas tinha uma vaga noção. Essa vaga noção estava entre ser Auror ou Medi-Bruxa. Auror, porque queria ação. Queria o status que a profissão dava. Se escolhesse Medi-Bruxa, não tinha muita certeza em que área atuaria, mas sabia que teria algo a ver com pesquisas, lógico. Talvez algo a ver com a mente, no campo psicológico... Talvez.

A questão é que Hermione queria ter tido a opção de escolha. Não queria escolher agora, achava muito cedo para isso. Adoraria poder escolher quando estivesse preparada, agora, porém, era um pouco tarde para isso.

Logicamente não repetiu por que quis. Ninguém repete porque quer. Ela sabia a matéria, afinal, que matéria não sabia? Mione era a melhor aluna da sua turma, a que mais prestava atenção nas aulas e quem mais conseguia pontos parar a sua casa. Então, afinal, o quê saiu errado? Relembrando o dia do teste, ela soube...

"Era quinta-feira, dia do exame de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Mione acordou de manhã, com o mesmo nervosismo com o qual acordava desde que os N.O.M.s haviam começado. Não quis esperar Rony e Harry para o café, apenas desceu antes que a maioria dos quinto-anistas da grifinória acordassem, na esperança de que enquanto tomasse o café, pudesse reler suas anotações do terceiro ano, o único que tivera aulas e professor descentes de DCAT.

E assim ela fez. Nem ao menos percebeu quando Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, e Harry a sua frente.

- Sabe, -Rony começa, fazendo com que, assim, Hermione note sua presença.- Não adianta querer estudar alguma coisa agora. Se você sabe, você sabe, se não sabe...

- Eu sei. Só estou verificando algumas coisas.-Respondeu sem nem se dar o trabalho de olhá-lo e continuando a ler suas anotações.

- Bom, realmente se a Mione não souber algo, aí eu acho que é uma coisa que todos nós deveríamos nos preocupar.- Harry diz servindo-se de algumas torradas.

Depois do café, ficaram aguardando no Salão de Entrada como todos os outros dias. Hermione ainda lendo suas anotações, e Rony e Harry ocupados com seu próprio nervosismo. Assim que a porta do salão se abriu, eles foram chamados turma por turma, igualzinho os dias anteriores. Professora Umbridge estava esperando por eles, sentada na mesa dos professores, e olhando para todos.

-Muito bem, acho que todos vocês devem saber as regras, não é mesmo? O que se pode, e o que não se pode fazer, então podem começar.- E ao terminar, ela virou a ampulheta que estava em cima da mesa.

Hermione virou a folha de prova, um pouco mais confiante agora. Esse era um terreno que ela conhecia e se dava muito bem, a escrita.

E assim foi todo o tempo da prova, sua pena corria rapidamente pela folha de questões, escrevendo tudo que podia lembrar sobre cada um dos assuntos perguntados, se esquecendo de tudo a sua volta. Só parou quando o exame terminou. Pegou, então, as suas coisas, e caminhou para a porta, ainda olhando e revisando o que havia escrito na prova. Não se atreveu a comentar uma só linha sobre o teste, já que Rony não fora muito "gentil" ao repreendê-la depois da prova de Feitiços.

Não se preocupou em saber onde os amigos estavam, mesmo porque quando chegou a porta, Anna Abbott a parou para tirar dúvida em uma questão, e Hermione ficou muito feliz por ter com quem comentar a prova.

Durante o almoço, Hermione não tirou os olhos das suas anotações, causando resmungos indignados de Rony, que não agüentava mais ver aquilo, sem ficar nervoso.

Logo após o almoço, quando se dirigiram para a Câmara onde aguardavam serem chamados, que tudo aconteceu.

Rony não agüentava mais ver Hermione, dia após dia, enfiar o rosto naquelas anotações e só sair quando os exames acabavam, no final do dia. A verdade era que isso o deixava além de muito nervoso, inseguro, como se tudo que havia estudado não fosse o suficiente.

- Você realmente acha que isso que você está fazendo a ajuda em alguma coisa?-Rony soltou a frase com a voz carregada de raiva. Mione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, fingindo não ouvir. - Afinal, por que você estuda tanto? Outro dia mesmo disse que Auror não parecia ser uma boa profissão.

- Eu não disse que Auror não era uma boa profissão. Eu apenas disse que não era a única profissão.- Hermione finalmente resolveu responder.

- Então você quer ser Auror?

- Não sei. Talvez, quem sabe...?-respondeu, voltando sua atenção às anotações.

- Você não se daria bem como Auror. - Rony comentou casualmente.

- Ah! E você daria? - Hermione começou a se irritar com a conversa.

- Bom, mais que você com certeza. Além disso, você está mais para bibliotecária, do que para Auror. Para ser um, não basta só ler Mione, tem que saber agir.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não sou boa quando sai do livro para a prática?- Hermione pergunta, abaixando as anotações, com uma cara bem indignada.

- Não. Mas acho que deve saber muito bem que não se pode ser boa em tudo. Afinal, você não é melhor que o Harry em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Se fosse, seria a professora na Armada de Dumbledore, e não ele. Então por mais que leia essas anotações milhares de vezes, ainda assim, não vai adiantar nada.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar e só não o fez porque Harry falou antes.

-Será que vocês dois têm que discutir até antes de um exame? Pelo amor de Deus, parem com isso.-Terminando se levantou e se sentou longe deles."

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita entre os dois. Mione nunca fazia isso, mas talvez fosse a pressão e o modo como Rony havia dito aquelas palavras que a fizeram parar para pensar nelas. Realmente ela nunca fora melhor que Harry em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, e nem ela sabia dizer o porquê. Mas isso não significava que ela não poderia, também, ser boa nisso. E bem, ela era boa, na prática, em muitas outras matérias como Transfiguração e Feitiços. Mas Transfiguração e Feitiços, não eram Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e nisso, realmente ela não era tão boa na prática quanto na teoria. Tudo bem que isso não significava que ela não poderia ser uma boa Auror, porém, de repente ela ficou insegura, muito insegura.

E foi aí, que tudo deu errado. Quando chamaram seu nome, ela já não estava mais segura que sabia tudo que sabia, e que poderia se dar muito bem nesse exame. E quando o examinador pediu um contra feitiço de nível médio, ela se atrapalhou e acabou executando outro. E o pior, nem havia sido uma execução perfeita, para ao menos compensar o erro! Hermione morreu de raiva e vergonha, quando passou por Umbridge na porta, podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso de satisfação pelo erro em seus lábios.

Sua situação não melhorou durante o jantar. Harry resolveu contar o que havia acontecido no exame dele, e ela só se sentiu pior. Não teve coragem de contar aos amigos como havia sido seu exame. Tudo que se lembrava era de ter ido dormir desejando que um milagre acontecesse, e hoje viu que ele não havia acontecido.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao escutar barulhos no andar de baixo. Seu pai havia chegado.

Quando Hermione voltava pra casa nas férias de verão ou no feriado de Natal, seus pais se revezavam no consultório. Cada dia um chegava mais cedo a fim de poder passar mais tempo com a filha. E hoje era o dia do Pai de Mione, Richard Granger.

-Hey! Onde está minha coelhinha?- entrou perguntando pela filha.

Coelhinha era o apelido de infância que o Sr. Granger havia colocado em Mione. Tudo porque uma vez ela se vestiu de coelhinha e odiou a fantasia. Então, a partir daí, só a chamava assim.

No andar de cima, Hermione limpou algumas poucas lágrimas que haviam caído, por conta dos resultados dos N.O.M.s. Não iria contar aos pais que a carta já tinha chego pelo simples fato de que iria arrumar uma forma de modificar aquele resultado. Como ela ainda não sabia, mas que não iria repetir em uma matéria pelo que Rony disse e porque estava insegura, ah!... Isso ela não ia mesmo.

[hr]

Depois que Richard chegou, Hermione desceu e tentou fazer com que tudo parecesse normal. Porém não teve sucesso, seu pai ficou perguntando, praticamente de cinco em cinco minutos, o que havia acontecido para que estivesse com aquela cara. Não que estivesse com uma expressão péssima, mas seu silêncio dizia muita coisa, afinal, quando ficava com o pai, ela fazia tudo, menos ficar calada. Geralmente, quando eles faziam o jantar, quase sempre tentavam "pratos novos". Isso seria uma invenção deles mesmos ou, as vezes, uma junção de pratos já conhecidos. Era a diversão deles, principalmente quando faziam bastante bagunça na cozinha, aí sim era perfeito.

Mas não hoje. Hoje Mione queria cozinhar algo simples e rápido para poder ficar o maior tempo possível trancada no quarto pensando em um jeito de voltar e consertar o "pequeno acidente de percurso".

Quando Hermione pegou batatas e colocou no fogo, pronta para fazer um purê, que era rápido e simples, ouviu seu pai perguntar:

-Batatas? O que você vai aprontar?

-Nada... vou fazer apenas um purê.-Hermione tentou parecer animada, ou ao menos normal, mas não conseguiu.

-Purê? Purê com o quê?-Richard perguntou estranhando a resposta.

-Com nada. Apenas Purê.

-Ok, Hermione, agora me diga, o que está acontecendo?- Sr. Granger diz largando uma colher de pau que estava segurando em cima do balcão e mirando a filha preocupado.

-Não está acontecendo nada papai... eu apenas pensei em fazer um purê normal.

-Você saiu de casa hoje? Foi visitar alguma antiga colega?- Richard perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela sabia do que seu pai estava falando. Mione nunca fora uma menina que tivesse muitas amigas. Quando era pequena, brincava sempre com uma prima que havia se mudado para a América. As meninas da escola, nunca foram, vamos dizer assim... receptivas com ela, e Mione nunca fez muita questão da amizade delas. Quando entrou em Hogwarts, apenas sumiu do mapa, e ninguém da vizinhança fez muita questão de saber onde ela estava estudando. Não que seu bairro não tivesse vizinhas fofoqueiras, mas é que os Granger nunca deram importância para isso, alegando que tinham mais o que fazer, e as vizinhas não tinham muito para falar deles, afinal, se havia uma família discreta naquele bairro, com certeza seriam os Granger.

-Papai, o senhor sabe muito bem que eu não tenho amigas aqui no bairro. E não sei porque está tão preocupado, eu não tenho nada, só estou desanimada. Sabe de vez em quando pode acontecer...-Mione responde descascando as batatas e espremendo-as.

-Tudo bem Mione, se você não quer falar, eu espero até que esteja pronta.-Sr. Granger fala voltando a sua tarefa de fazer o jantar.

E foi assim durante todo o tempo em que eles ficaram cozinhando. Quando Meg chegou do consultório, Hermione enfrentou mais uma bateria de perguntas. Tudo começou quando a Sra. Granger sentou-se à mesa do jantar.

-Hum... purê de batatas, rosbife e salada de cenoura?- Meg ia falando o que tinha na mesa e a cada prato, sua voz se tornava mais estranha.- O que aconteceu? Nada de pratos exóticos e diferentes? Um jantar normal?

-Hermione não estava com vontade de inventar nada hoje.- Sr. Granger responde simplesmente.

-Hermione, querida, o que aconteceu?-Meg pergunta preocupada.

-Não aconteceu nada!-Hermione responde exasperada.- Será que uma vez na vida, uma vezinha só, eu não posso estar desanimada, sem vontade para inventar nada? Isso é motivo para ter alguma coisa errada?

-Não, claro que não.-Meg responde depressa.-Mas você e seu pai adoram inventar pratos novos...-E termina com a voz um tanto desapontada pela "explosão" repentina da filha.

-Desculpe mamãe. Eu apenas estou querendo ficar quietinha hoje. Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe.-Mione termina dando um sorriso de desculpas para a mãe.

Os Granger tiveram um jantar bem silencioso àquela noite. Ao final, a Sr. Granger foi lavar os pratos e Mione se despediu dos pais, dizendo que iria dormir mais cedo, outra coisa que causou estranheza em seus pais. Quando estava em casa, Mione adorava assistir o noticiário trouxa, para se atualizar sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo onde nasceu.

Assim que adentrou o quarto, Hermione se jogou em sua cama, dando um suspiro cansado. Se sentia péssima em esconder isso de seus pais. Não que eles fossem ficar bravos, ou desapontados, eles sabiam que Mione era uma excelente aluna, afinal era o que diziam a maioria das cartas que recebiam de Hogwarts. "Hermione é a melhor aluna", "Hermione conseguiu a maior média de seu ano, dentre todas as casas", "Hermione é monitora chefe, devido ao seu excelente desempenho..." bla bla bla. Ela sabia que eles entenderiam, e não falariam nada, muito pelo contrário, lhe dariam parabéns pelos N.O.M.s conseguidos. Mas Mione apenas não aceitava a idéia de ter repetido por um motivo tão idiota.

Ela, então, se levantou, e foi até sua prateleira de livros. Logicamente não estavam todos lá. Muitos estavam no escritório de seus pais, num armário feito exclusivamente para guardar seus livros de bruxaria, afinal, ela havia repetido mais de uma vez que seus livros não poderiam ficar onde qualquer um pudesse ver. Porém os "mais importantes" ficavam em seu quarto, porquê, bem, era preciso autorização para entrar em seu quarto.

Parou na frente de sua prateleira, pensando. Não havia como modificar aquela nota. Quer dizer, não falsificando aquele comunicado que havia recebido, pois a nota original não poderia ser alterada. Com certeza os pergaminhos tinham proteções, e para fazer algo que ninguém notasse, teria que usar uma magia muito forte, e sem a formação de Hogwarts completa, ainda mais de férias, isso seria impossível, o ministério mandaria uma chuva de cartas. Seria expulsa com certeza.

Isso descartava quase todas as opções, menos uma, Poções. O que ajudaria bastante no seu trabalho de pesquisa.

Foi até a parte onde estavam seus livros sobre poções, e levou todos para sua cama, começando a pesquisa. Quando estava no quinto livro, As Grandes Poções dos Últimos Séculos, achou o que procurava. Poção Pagliban.

Era uma poção muito antiga e, pelo que pode ver nos ingredientes e modo de preparo, dificílima. Hermione continuou pesquisando. Talvez achasse uma mais fácil, mas não achou.

A Poção Pagbliban era praticamente perfeita para o que Mione queria. Com ela, poderia voltar no tempo exatamente um ano. Só não sabia se ela voltaria com a memória atual, mas isso era o de menos. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, poderia pesquisar mais sobre essa poção, mas estando em casa, suas fontes não eram tantas. E ela não tinha tempo para isso, tentaria tudo que pudesse.

E foi pensando exatamente nisso que desceu as escadas, rumo a sala de TV da sua casa, na esperança de pegar seus pais acordados. Deu sorte.

-Pai, mãe, -Mione começou.- tem como vocês me levarem à Londres amanhã? No Beco Diagonal?

-Claro que sim querida, mas achei que você fosse querer comprar seu material com seus amigos, como sempre fez no final das férias.- Sra. Granger diz com uma voz suave.

-Sim mamãe, eu vou com eles, é que amanhã, eu queria...-Hermione hesitou um momento, afinal, ficou tão empolgada por ter achado uma solução para seu problema que nem pensou numa desculpa plausível para seus pais.-Amanhã eu quero comprar livros. Anda meio tedioso desde que nós voltamos da Alemanha, e eu queria comprar alguns livros, sabe.-Ela termina com um sorriso sem graça.-Se não tiver problemas eu comprar livros.

-Claro que não coelhinha.-Sr. Granger fala divertido.-Nós nos acostumamos a ter um gênio em casa sabe.- Termina piscando marotamente para ela.-Mas você terá que acordar cedo e sair junto conosco. Então terá que passar a manhã por lá, e só no almoço eu posso te trazer pra casa... Ou você pode pegar o metrô e esperar por nós no consultório.

-Não, eu passo a manhã toda lá papai, eu prefiro.-Hermione diz dando um sorriso, mas já calculando que achar todos os ingredientes da poção, seria bem cansativo. Tinha certeza que alguns deles, só encontraria na Travessa do Tranco.

-Tudo bem, esteja pronta as 7 então.-Ele diz, voltando sua atenção à televisão.

-Ok, pode deixar.-E sai da sala correndo, feliz da vida.

Quando entrou no quarto, seu coração estava bem mais leve. Seu problema estava sendo resolvido aos poucos, e agora só faltava saber onde faria a poção.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, pensando. Seu quarto estava fora de cogitação, faria uma sujeira muito grande, sem contar que ela não sabia se a poção era mal cheirosa. Ela tinha que achar um lugar, onde pudesse ficar tranqüila.

Sentou-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e olhou pela janela. Foi como se tivesse aparecido um pote cheio de ouro em sua frente. De repente mais um problema havia sido resolvido, a casa na árvore.

Richard Granger havia construído uma casa na árvore para a filha quando percebeu que as crianças do bairro eram um tanto quanto hostis com ela. E foi lá que Mione passou a maior parte da infância, brincando com a prima. Lá dormiam muitas vezes, e aquele lugar era perfeito. Aos poucos, as peças iam se encaixando e seu problema sendo resolvido.

[hr]

Mione acordou muito antes de seus pais. Havia ido dormir tarde na noite anterior, mas estava muito empolgada com o "plano" que havia armado. Estava tão feliz, que desceu e até preparou o café para os pais. Depois, eles seguiram para Londres. Os Granger moravam no subúrbio da Inglaterra, num bairro um tanto "chique", de classe média alta.

Eles deixaram Mione no Beco Diagonal, e ela passou a manhã atrás dos ingredientes da poção. Não foi fácil, pois teve que percorrer quase toda a Travessa do Tranco procurando dois ingredientes, cujo os quais,faziam os vendedores olharem-na com um certo medo quando ela pedia, e faziam muitas perguntas para saber a finalidade de seus "produtos". O resto da manhã ela passou na Floreios e Borrões, procurando algum livro, sobre poção, lógico. Afinal, havia ido lá para isso, não?

No almoço, Mione, inocentemente soltou a pergunta.

-Vocês se importam se eu passar o resto do dia e da noite na casa da árvore?

O Sr.Granger olhou-a de forma estranha e disse:

-Por que?

-É que eu fiquei com saudades, sabe? De quando eu e Susan ficávamos lá dias inteiros... até pensei em dormir lá... Aproveito e leio os livros que comprei..-Mione fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu ao falar isso.

-Coelhinha, você vai fazer 16 anos. Não acha que está velha demais para "brincar" na casa da árvore? Vai levar as bonecas, para matar as saudades?- Richard diz matreiro.

-Não papai.-Mione diz virando os olhos.- Eu só queria ficar lá um pouco.

-Deixe de ser implicante Richard.-Meg ralhou com o marido.-Claro que pode meu amor, amanhã, antes de sairmos parar trabalhar, passamos lá para acordar você.- Termina com um sorriso doce.

-Tudo bem, obrigada.-E ela se levanta da mesa, dá um beijo nos pais e corre para seu quarto para preparar tudo.

Logo depois da saída de deus pais, Mione pegou todos os ingredientes que precisaria, mais os livros, e correu até a casa da árvore. Era tanta coisa, que teve que fazer duas viagens, uma vez que iria dormir por lá também.

Assim que estava tudo pronto, começou. Uma tarefa um tanto quanto cansativa, afinal a poção exigia fogo alto e baixo em determinados momentos. Em outros, até exigia resfriamento repentino, coisa que, sem magia foi feito com todos os gelos que achou no congelador. Depois fogo alto, e fogo médio, sem contar que os ingredientes tinham que ser adicionados em tempos certos, tinha que mexer a poção um determinado número de vezes no sentido horário, depois no anti-horário, e até troca de colher teve. No final da tarde, Hermione achou que estava muito mais que cansada.

Quando sua mãe chegou do consultório, ela deu Graças a Deus que não foi chamada para ajudar a fazer o jantar, apenas quando estava pronto. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que tinha exatamente 10 minutos para comer e voltar parar terminar outra etapa da poção.

Praticamente engoliu o jantar, e quando seus pais perguntaram o por quê da pressa, deu uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que queria voltar logo pra terminar de ler o livro que havia comprado, pois era muito interessante.

Horas depois que seus pais apareceram para desejar boa noite, foi que a poção finalmente ficou pronta. Não tinha uma cara muito legal, e o cheiro era um dos piores. Lembrava o Trasgo que haviam enfrentado no primeiro ano.

Ela olhou mais uma vez aquele líquido viscoso e mal cheiroso, e hesitou em tomar a poção. E se não desse certo? Bom, era a única saída que tinha. De repente se pegou amaldiçoando Harry e Rony. Com certeza se não tivesse conhecido os dois Grifinórios, não estaria fazendo loucuras agora.

Com uma última olhada no copo, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos e tapando o nariz, ela tomou a poção toda de uma vez. Esperava sentir dores horríveis, mas nada aconteceu, nada. A única coisa era sono. De repente ficou com muito, muito sono, e se deitou no chão da casa. Em poucos minutos, havia caído num sono profundo.

Continua -

****

N/A3: Então esse foi o primeiro capítulo. -Eu ia publicar o primeiro e o segundo logo de vez, mas achei melhor dar um tempo pra Billie, afinal, ela está corrigindo o capitulo 17 de Luz e Sombra, e ele saiu maior do que eu imaginei...(maior memso tem 22 páginas) Então assim que ela terminar, e tiver tempo, eu publico o cap 2 para vcs. :D

N/a4: Por favor, deixem reviews -


	2. Capítulo 2: Quando Tudo dá Errado

N/A: _Eu sei que demorou mais do que deveria, mas gente, vocês precisam entender que minhas betas tem vida, e elas não vivem excluisvamente para ME ajuda :P Mas aqui está o segundo capítulo._

Capítulo 2- A Casa

Vagarosamente ela começou a se mover, abraçando ainda mais o travesseiro sobre o qual estava deitada. O sono e a preguiça ainda tomavam conta do seu corpo. Nenhum pensamento coerente sobre a poção que havia feito no dia anterior veio à mente, muito menos a preocupação de saber se havia dado certo.

Começou a se mover sobre os lençóis, puxando-os mais sobre si. Sentia que deveria acordar, mesmo que não quisesse.

De repente, sentiu uma mão deslizar em cima do lençol, sobre a sua cintura; um corpo sendo colado ao seu, e uma boca beijando seu ombro. Mas sua sonolência não a deixou perceber que aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

- Hey! Eu sei que as atividades de ontem a deixaram cansada, mas daqui a pouco as crianças virão aqui no quarto, e eu acho que elas vão fazer muitas perguntas sobre o porque de a mãe delas estar deitada na cama nua... - agora o dono da voz retirava os cabelos da nuca dela e depositava vários beijinhos suaves no local. - ...e conhecendo Amy, ela não vai parar enquanto não dermos uma explicação plausível. Então, se você realmente não quer dar muitas explicações de como ela veio ao mundo, acho melhor levantar e vestir alguma coisa.

Quando a voz parou de falar, Hermione abriu os olhos em choque. O despertar repentino a fez ficar meio zonza. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Agora, o que aquela pessoa estava fazendo sobre si, beijando-a e acariciando-a, era algo que não entendia.

Virou-se bruscamente, e se deparou com um par de orbes verde-esmeralda. Deu um salto da cama se enrolando ainda mais no lençol.

- HARRY! O que... o que... O que você está fazendo aqui? - a voz dela era de completo choque.

Harry, que ainda estava deitado na cama, não entendeu o ataque repentino da esposa e a mirou com um olhar estranho.

- Bem... até onde eu lembro, eu moro aqui.

- Quê? Harry, você não mora na minha casa! Aliás, o que você está fazendo na minha casa?

Harry agora a fitava como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

Foi então que ela percebeu. Aquela pessoa que estava deitada na cama, de casal, era Harry, mas não o Harry de quinze anos que ela conhecia! O Harry deitado na cama era um homem. Um homem muito bonito por sinal. E aquele quarto, bom, aquele quarto definitivamente não era seu. Aliás, o que estava fazendo num quarto? Deveria estar na casa da árvore...

- Onde estou? - Hermione pergunta completamente confusa.

- Mione, o que está acontecendo? - agora Harry estava de pé, tentando chegar até o que ele pensava ser sua esposa.

Ela não respondeu e foi até o banheiro. Quando se olhou no espelho, quase soltou o lençol, tamanha a surpresa que teve. Aquela no espelho era ela, mas a imagem refletida não era a que estava acostumada a ver todos os dias. Estava mais velha, seus cabelos ainda eram encaracolados, mas não tanto quanto costumavam ser, e eles estavam longos... Muito longos. Chegavam a sua cintura e tinha mechas loiras. Havia algumas marcas de expressão em torno dos olhos, mas eram quase imperceptíveis. Parecia estar também um pouco mais alta e foi então que percebeu. Ela não estava no passado como deveria ter acontecido, estava no futuro. Rapidamente se virou para Harry que estava na porta do banheiro, ainda com aquele olhar preocupado e perguntou:

- Harry, quantos anos eu tenho?

- Como? - Harry estranhou tanto a pergunta que achou não ter entendido direito.

- Quantos anos eu tenho? - repetiu impaciente.

- Trinta. Mione... o que está acontecendo?

- " Deus! - Hermione falou um pouco pálida. - Não... isso não pode ter acontecido.-terminou, indo em direção a uma poltrona no quarto e se sentando.

Era como se ela não estivesse realmente sentada ali. Sentiu-se subitamente zonza e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Alguma coisa havia saído errado. Incrivelmente errado. Mas _o quê _poderia ter sido? Ela havia seguido as instruções da poção exatamente como estava no livro. E outra, Hermione Granger não é de errar uma poção assim, sem mais nem menos. O pior de tudo é que se ela errou a poção e não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer para voltar ao seu tempo. E se ficasse presa para sempre neste mundo?

- Você vai ou não me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo, Mione? - Harry falou, muito impaciente.

Hermione o olhou com um olhar assustado. Quando abriu a boca para tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo, a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela entraram duas meninas.

- Dia 10 de Janeiro, dia 10 janeiro! É hoje, é hoje! Chegou o dia! - a mais velha subiu na cama dos pais e começou a pular na cama.

- Sinceramente Emma, acho que seria impossível esquecer que hoje é dia 10 de janeiro. Você vem nos lembrando disso desde o ano passado. - a menina mais nova fala entediada, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Hermione abriu a boca em choque. Se antes estava surpresa, agora então nem se fala. Pelo que ela havia entendido, era casada com Harry. E se ela realmente fosse casada com Harry, as duas meninas que estavam no quarto agora, eram suas filhas. Agora além de zonza, ela tinha quase que certeza que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Mamãe? Porque você está enrolada no lençol? - Amy que estava sentada na cama, olhou-a com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Está se sentindo bem?

Harry olhou da filha para esposa, esperando que Mione respondesse, mas como esposa permaneceu muda, olhando cada vez mais espantada para a filha, Harry resolveu se pronunciar.

- Por que vocês duas não vão se trocar e se arrumar, que eu e sua mãe já descemos, hein?

As meninas saíram do quarto ainda muito animadas. Quando fecharam a porta, Harry sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, o que está acontecendo?

- Aquelas duas... aquelas duas meninas eram minhas... minhas.. minhas _filhas_?- Hermione ignorou a pergunta de Harry.

- Eram. Agora eu agradeceria se você não mudasse de assunto e respondesse a minha maldita pergunta. - Harry não estava mais impaciente, estava irritado.

Ainda muito confusa, Hermione achou melhor tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu sei que vai soar absurdo, mas eu não sou a Hermione. Pelo menos não a Hermione que você conhece e estava acostumado a viver junto.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou no quarto. Hermione olhou para Harry na esperança de que aquela expressão estranha mudasse.

De repente, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o que estava acontecendo, Harry levantou-se da cama e olhou para ela tão chocado quanto ela estava minutos atrás. Não foi a mudança facial que Mione estava esperando, mas pelo menos ele não a olhava mais como se ela fosse uma extraterrestre.

- Não! Não, não, não. Isso não pode ter acontecido. É praticamente impossível!

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? - Hermione pergunta esperançosa.

- Acho que sei. Não tenho certeza. - Harry ainda fala, surpreso. - Olha, é o seguinte: hoje é dia 10 de janeiro, como Emma fez questão de lembrar quando entrou no quarto, elas vão para um acampamento de inverno e alguém tem que levá-las até a escola. Não saia daqui. Prometo demorar o menos possível. Quando eu voltar eu tento explicar o que está acontecendo... apenas não saia daqui, ok?

Hermione olhou para ele e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ali é o closet, acho que vai achar algo para vestir lá.

- Ok, tudo bem.- Hermione falou, ainda meio aérea.

- Hermione... eu sei que você deve estar meio confusa. Por favor, não saia de dentro de casa até eu voltar, eu tenho que explicar... - mas ele não terminou a frase, porque, no andar de baixo, Emma começou a berrar.

- Pai! Paiiiiii! Anda logo, vamos chegar atrasadas!

Harry deu uma última olhada para Mione e disse:

- Apenas fique aqui. Eu volto o mais rápido possível. - abriu a porta e saiu.

Então Hermione se viu sozinha. Olhou em volta sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Apenas puxou mais o lençol para perto de seu corpo e encostou a cabeça no mesmo fechando os olhos e desejando que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

Tentou repassar mentalmente os ingredientes e o modo que havia preparado a poção, mas não conseguiu achar onde havia errado. Havia prestado uma atenção enorme justamente porquê um erro, por menor que ele fosse, seria desastroso.

Mas uma coisa Mione não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça de jeito nenhum. Como havia casado com Harry e tinha 2 filhas? Isso não entrava em sua cabeça de modo algum, por mais que se esforçasse para compreender.

Resolveu levantar e procurar alguma roupa para vestir. De repente, parou em frente ao closet. Só agora a informação de o porquê ela estava nua a havia atingido. Corou, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém para lhe apontar o dedo. Então, depois de tomar conhecimento do fato, sua mente começou a trabalhar com imagens... e ela ficou ainda mais sem graça. Decidida a parar com aquilo, sacudiu a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e foi procurar algo para vestir.

Quando entrou dentro do closet, Hermione só conseguiu ter um pensamento. Seja lá como eles haviam se casado, estavam muito bem de vida. O quarto do casal era grande e bem decorado em tons pastéis. No chão, um carpete que, de tão clarinho, quase parecia branco, e, por estar descalça, percebeu que era também muito fofo. O banheiro também combinava com o quarto e, agora que estava dentro do closet, tinha certeza, eram ricos.

Ele era grande. De um lado indentificava suas roupas, do outro, as de Harry. Todas divididas por cor, tipo e tamanho. Primeiro, as roupas bruxas; depois, as trouxas, e por fim, gavetas e sapatos. O armário era tão bem organizado, que tinha quase certeza que isso só acontecia por insistência dela.

Hermione ficou ligeramente perdida no monte de roupas que estava à sua frente. Não sabia se vestia roupas bruxas ou trouxas, aliás, nem sabia por onde começar. Depois de um tempo observando sua parte do closet, decidiu-se por tentar descobrir o que havia nas gavetas. Abriu uma por uma, e não ficou surpresa quando viu que as roupas nelas também eram divididas por cores. Decidiu-se por um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, e quando nele, parou admirando, mais uma vez, o cômodo. Era um banheiro bem grande e todo em bege. Tinha uma banheira logo a sua frente e, no lado esquerdo da banheira, um box. Ao seu lado direito havia um gabinete com duas pias. Hermione ficou imaginando se ela teria decorado a casa toda em bege... Nem era sua cor favorita, porque tudo era bege?

Entrou debaixo da ducha morna e, apoiando suas mãos na parede gelada, deixou sua cabeça descansar entre elas. O dia mal tinha começado e ela já se sentia exausta. Desejava com cada partícula do seu corpo estar sonhando. Não, sonhando não, aquilo estava mais para pesadelo. Adoraria ter o consolo de que quando acordasse estaria na casa da árvore e tudo voltaria ao normal. Pensando assim, o fato dela não ter passado em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas era um detalhe completamente sem relevância.

Depois do banho achou uma roupa no armário, mas só depois de ficar um bom tempo escolhendo. Quando estava se arrumando na frente do grande espelho que havia dentro do closet, o mesmo falou:

- Querida, você já se vestiu melhor. A blusa não combina com a calça, que não combina com você, pra começo de conversa. E porque você está vestindo essa roupa? Não vai trabalhar hoje, não?

A cada palavra do espelho, Mione ficava cada vez mais supresa. Não que ela nunca tivesse ouvido um espelho falar, mas aquele estava dando opiniões demais. Quem foi que deu aquele tipo de liberdade para ele?

- Eu não sei quem foi que deu esse tipo de liberdade para você, mas eu não estou preocupada com a sua opinião. - diz, exasperada.

- Nossa, que estúpida!-O espelho falou com uma voz ofendida. - Olha, eu não tenho culpa se você e seu marido têm problemas conjugais e têm que brigar no meio da noite, berrando dentro do quarto como se fossem dois malucos. A minha função aqui é dizer a verdade e a verdade é que você parece estar indo para uma festa do ridículo. - e, terminando de falar, ele desfocou a imagem de Hermione, deixando claro que não ia deixá-la ver nada, muito menos falar com ela.

Hermione voltou para o quarto, pensando o quanto aquele espelho era temperamental. Então parou por um instante pensando no que o espelho havia dito. Problemas conjugais? Como assim, problemas conjugais? Que tipo de problemas conjugais ela poderia ter com Harry? Será que ele estava traíndo ela? Ou será que era ela? Traição não era uma coisa que ela se imaginaria fazendo, muito menos Harry.

Mas também não parecia nem um pouco que eles estivessem tido algum tipo de briga. Bem, não se você fosse parar para analisar a cena com que acordou essa manhã. A curiosidade bateu. Adoraria saber do que aquele espelho maluco estava falando.

Cansou de ficar trancada no quarto e resolveu dar uma volta pela casa. Sabia que Harry demoraria, então achou que não teria nenhum mal sair para dar uma volta pela casa e descobrir se o resto dela também era bege.

Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com o corredor. Ele era verde bem clarinho, e ela só conseguiu levantar uma sobrancelha intrigada. Só faltava agora a sala ser marrom ou vermelha...

As paredes do corredor eram cheias de quadros com fotos. Alguma dessas fotos se mexiam, outras não. Parou para observá-las. Eram fotos dos tempos de Hogwarts. Ela, Ron e Harry, ou ela e Hagrid; a turma toda da Grifinória, suas filhas quando eram menores, ela e seus pais, os pais de Harry... Uma em particular chamou sua atenção. Era uma foto em que estavam Harry e Sirius. De repente, ela se sentiu envergonhada e egoísta. Ela quis voltar no tempo para consertar seu problema com a nota de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas quando ela poderia ter feito isso para tentar salvar Sirius. Ela sabia o quanto Harry deveria se sentir culpado. Lembrava-se muito bem da tristeza dele no final do quinto ano. Até ali ele ainda não havia tocado no assunto, por mais que ela tivesse tentado conversar com ele sobre isso. Será que agora ele pensava diferente? Será que eles haviam conversado sobre isso? Não conseguia esquecer o olhar triste e perdido que ele começou a ter depois da noite fatídica no Ministério e pensar nisso só a fazia sentir cada vez pior pelo seu egoísmo.

Neste mesmo corredor havia várias portas. Ela começou a abri-las para conhecer um pouco melhor a casa. A primeira porta que abriu era um quarto; provavelmente de hóspedes. Bom, na verdade, as quatro primeiras portas pareciam todas ser quartos de hóspedes. A quinta porta era um banheiro muito diferente do seu. Era decorado todo em azul. A sexta; um quarto de menina todo em rosa e totalmente desorganizado. Havia brinquedos e roupas para todo lado. Muitas revistas e livros estavam espalhados pelo chão e a cama, totalmente revirada. Deveria ser o quarto de uma de suas filhas.

A sétima porta era também um quarto rosa, porém em um tom mais claro. Ao contrário do anterior, este estava na mais perfeita ordem. Pelo visto uma das filhas se parecia muito mais com ela do que a outra.

Desceu as escadas e acabou na sala. Ao contrário do que havia imaginado, a sala não era nem marrom e nem vermelha. As paredes eram brancas mas o sofá sim, esse era vermelho, porém, não havia ficado feio no contexto. A única coisa estranha era que ele ficava de frente para um quadro. Uma cópia de Guernica. Ela foi mais próxima ao quadro para vê-lo melhor, quando de repente escutou uma voz metálica.

- Bom dia, Sra. Potter. O que a senhora gostaria de fazer? - então, de repente, a parede onde havia o quadro começou a se mover, mostrando uma tela na qual havia um rosto que parecia ser o dono da voz.

- Ahn... - Mione diz assustada. - Tem alguém aí? - Mione falou, olhando como se procurasse alguém.

-Não. Eu sou um programa de computador. Fui projetado para facilitar a vida dos humanos, principalmente para entretenimento. Porém, nessa casa em específico, minha função é segurança. Monitoro todas as pessoas que entram e saem, voz e identificação de qualquer pessoa que não seja um Potter. Eu tenho uma conexão direta com a polícia e com o sistema de inteligência, a qualquer anormalidade meu sistema conecta-se diretamente com algum deles. Mas a senhora já sabe de tudo isso, porque a pergunta? Meu sistema reconhece você como Sra. Potter, mas suas perguntas estão sendo um tanto quanto suspeitas.

- Não! Hum, não, e só que eu havia me esquecido... sim eu havia me esquecido, desculpe, ando com muita coisa na cabeça... - Mione tentou disfarçar, com medo que esse tal programa de computador desconfiassse e de repente sua casa estivesse cheia de policiais. - Bom, acho que não quero nada no momento... e... hum...-

E, como se o tal programa tivesse adivinhando os pensamentos dela, diz:

- Host IDH. A senhora costuma a me chamar de Host, já as meninas gostam de IDH.

- Ah! Sim, ok...hum... muito obrigada... é... Host.

- Estou à sua disposição, Sra. Potter. - e nisso, a parede branca começou a se mover novamente até se fechar e o quadro voltar a aparecer.

Ainda meio assustada, Hermione voltou a andar pela casa observando o ambiente. A sala era ampla e havia portas que davam para um jardim muito bonito. No momento a única coisa que adoraria saber era o que ela e Harry faziam para ter uma casa daquele tamanho e com todo aquele luxo.

Do outro lado da sala, havia outra porta grande. Resolveu sair por ela, para ver onde dava.

Para sua surpresa, saiu em um saguão hediondo, com o piso todo em mármore. Olhou para cima e viu um lustre enorme e muito bonito. Ao seu lado esquerdo, e direito, havia mais duas portas, mas ela decidiu que era muita informação para um dia só, achou melhor parar por ali. Só de pensar que se abrisse uma daquelas portas veria mais portas, ficava zonza. Mais zonza que já estava. Quando estava voltando para a sala onde estivera anteriormente, escutou uma voz.

- Sra. Potter, a senhora deseja alguma coisa?

Desta vez a voz parecia realmente pertencer a alguém humano. Virou-se e deu de cara com uma senhora vestida com um uniforme azul claro.

- Não, muito obrigada. - tentou sorrir, mas sabia que sua tentativa não havia tido sucesso.

-A senhora já tomou café? Eu posso pedir para a cozinheira preparar algo para a senhora.

- Não, eu não estou com fome, muito obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir. - a velha senhora sorriu para Mione e se retirou saíndo por uma das portas laterais.

Voltando para a sala, Hermione sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Subitamente ela se sentiu sonolenta, um sono que ela conhecia bem. Queria esquecer, queria apenas dormir e dormir. De repente, escutou uma voz. Desta vez, bem conhecida. Era Harry.

- Hermione?

- Harry! - ela disse, dando um salto e ficando de pé. - Você demorou.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. Mas as meninas queriam que eu ficasse até elas saírem e depois vieram vários pais falar comigo. Eu tentei dispensá-los, mas não consegui.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe o que aconteceu? - perguntou esperançosa.

- Acho que sei.

- Você vai me falar agora, não vai?

- Vou, claro que vou. Mas acho melhor a gente ir na cozinha tomar um chá primeiro.

Continua -

****

N/A2: Ai gente, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz por vocês estarem lendo a minha fic nova, completamente viajada... Acho que deu pra perceber que eu gosto de fazer coisas "diferentes" com os personagens... O Harry em Luz e Sombra, muito Drak, agora a Mione repetindo em DCAT :P

N/A3:Vamso aos agradecimentos. Primeiro a **Sabrina Potter**, por ser gentil e paciênte comigo. (sim moça, as vezes eu posso ser impossível:P), **Madam Spooky** (sim, é verdade, ela vai achar muito mais que concentração -), **Lady Voldemort **(é, aliás, a Hermione tomou atitudes MUITO extremas... :P), **Angela Miguel **(Nhai... eu sei, eu sou maldosa as vezes :P escuta moça e a sua fic??? Não sai mais capítulos dela não? o.O), **Anaisa** (Muito obrigada moça, espero que você continue gostando -), **Drica** (hhahuaauhauhauha Drica, eu adiciono 100 pontos por você ser beta agora, mas os 20 reais, de jeito nenhum! :P XD), **Den Chan **(há, muito pretenciosa a senhora mandando eu passar o capítulo 2 não? hauhahuaauauh nhai, vê num some tanto moça XD), **Patty Sayuri Suyama **(Muito Obrigada pelos elogios - E sim, a Mione entrando num confusão por conta própria que vai ser interessante.), **Jéssy** (como assim, não é boa para escrever moça? Eu adorei a Review, eu adoro quando as pessoas postam para mim. - Você também é anciosa? Você fica super ativa quando fica anciosa? eu fico...), **Isa Potter **(Sim Isa, eu vi seu comentário - Então, talvez as coisas tenham saido um pouquinho diferente do que a Mione imaginou :P), **hermionehphg** (Poxa, muito Obrigada :D, olha eu estou fazendo o possível para não demorar para postar, juro de verdade! Mas essa fic eu espero que não fique muito grande... senão eu tô perdida -), **Lari **(olá moça, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada pela Review-), **Ainsley Haynes **(Nhai, pq será que todo mundo que lê os capítulos antes, gosta de vir brincar de terrorismo aqui hein? :P)

N/A4: Gente... O Próximo capítulo dessa fic, só quando eu terminar o capítulo 18 de Luz e Sombra... O que eu espero não demorar, porque só falta a cena final.. E só para vocês saberem ele já tem 17 páginas, talvez eu tenha que dividir ele no meio, portanto, eu só vou conseguir terminar o capítulo 3 de Um espelho, quando terminar o outro -


	3. Capítulo 3: Quando o Mundo Desaba

**N/A:**_Eu sei... eu sei, não tem perdão... Ou melhor, até tem, mas no fim do capítulo eu explico o que aconteceu... :P Há, eu sei, ninguém imaginou que a Hermione indo pro futuro não? ;)_

**Título: **Um Espelho Sem Memória

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki

**Disclaimer: **Nao são meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...

**e-mail:**

**Sinopse:** O que aconteceria se o impossível ocorresse? O que aconteceria se a Mione repetisse o NOM de DCAT? E pior, se ela tentasse consertar isso, e acabasse pior do que estava?

**Capítulo 3-Quando O Mundo Desaba**

Harry colocou a xícara de chá na frente de Hermione, enquanto preparava o próprio chá. Pedira às duas empregadas que estavam na cozinha para que saíssem; A senhora mais velha que falara com Hermione um pouco antes, sorriu e começou a se retirar, enquanto a outra que parecia não falar inglês olhou para a outra com uma cara muito triste e saiu falando algo em uma língua estranha, que a Hermione pareceu ser espanhol.

- Bom, eu não sei por onde começar... - Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto nervoso. - Acho que seria mais fácil responder suas perguntas.

- Ok... bem, você sabe o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Tudo que eu sei foi que você fez uma poção para voltar no tempo e ela saiu errada.

- Bom... isso eu também sei, não contou muita coisa. - Hermione diz sem paciência. - O que eu errei?

- Eu não sei, - ele olhou para Hermione que fez um barulho indignado. - Olha Mione, eu juro que não sei o que você errou na poção. A única coisa que sei é que isso já aconteceu antes, bem, com a Mione que eu era casado.

- Como assim isso já aconteceu? - Ela pergunta confusa.

- Ela me contou que passou um ano no futuro, nas mesmas circunstâncias, ela repetiu no N.O.M. de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, se desesperou, fez a poção, algo saiu errado nela e, ao invés de voltar um ano passado, ela foi para o futuro.

- Como você sabe que são as mesmas circunstâncias? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Então porque você está aqui? - Harry perguntou, perdendo a calma com a hostilidade de Hermione.

Ela não disse nada, apenas corou envergonhada e ele tomou isso como uma resposta.

- Então é só isso que você pode me dizer sobre eu estar aqui?

- Basicamente sim. Eu diria mais, acontece que você não estava muito sociável nesses últimos dois meses. - Harry disse, um pouco brabo agora, relembrando da briga que ele tivera com ela na noite passada. - Você está há mais de quatro meses fazendo pesquisas para achar uma forma de reverter mais rapidamente o processo.

- Reverter mais rapidamente o processo? Por quê? Quanto tempo levou para a outra Hermione? - ela perguntou, com medo da resposta.

- Um ano. - Hermione teve que se sentar depois que ele respondeu.

- Um ano? Eu não posso ficar aqui um ano! - ela entrou em desespero. - Eu não sei nada desse tempo, não sei onde estou, não sei quem são aquelas duas garotinhas que foram no quarto hoje, eu não sei como eu me casei com você; eu falei com um computador hoje e nem ao menos sei de onde ele vem!

- Hermione calma. - Harry deu a volta no balcão onde eles estavam e a abraçou, esquecendo-se por um minuto que aquela Hermione não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de gesto carinhoso. - Se desesperar agora não vai adiantar nada.

- Como me desesperar agora não vai adiantar nada? - ela chorava. - Eu não sei nada, Harry, nada desse mundo. Eu não sei como eu me casei com você, nem de quando tive minhas filhas, nem em que trabalho, nada. Como posso ficar aqui um ano?

Harry não gostava de ver Hermione chorando. Nem quando ela chorava de felicidade, ele não suportava. Assim como aconteceu na noite anterior, quando ela começou a chorardurante o que parecia ser a pior briga que eles já tiveram. Ele não agüentou, acabou abaixando um pouco da pose fria que estava sustentando.

- Você vai conseguir. - Harry disse, acariciando os cabelos dela. - Você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu já conheci, claro que vai conseguir.

Separou-se dele e sorriu. Harry ficou sem graça, subitamente não sabendo como agir perto da sua esposa.A verdade é que ele a consolava, mas quem o consolaria?

* * *

Era bem cedo. O sol entrava pela janela e Hermione começou a se mexer, escondendo o rosto da claridade. Queria dormir por um bom tempo ainda, mas sabia que precisava levantar e levar as filhas no acampamento de inverno. Começou a acordar e então, de repente, abriu os olhos. Aquele não era o quarto que dividia com Harry. Aquele era o quarto dela de quando tinha 15 anos...

Não, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, definitivamente tinha alguma coisa muito errada, não era para ter voltado ainda; pelas contas dela, ainda demoraria alguns dias e bem, a verdade é que, nas contas dela, deveria demorar muitos dias ainda.

Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Ela estava realmente no passado, e se isso era verdade, então quando ela descesse, encontraria...

Levantou-se rapidamente e, sem pensar em calçar alguma coisa, saiu correndo em direção à cozinha. Quando abriu a porta, viu seus pais sentados, tomando o café da manhã.

- Olá, querida, dormiu bem? - a Sra. Granger falou, sorridente.

Hermione ficou extremamente pálida ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

* * *

Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto agora. Ela ainda estava muito confusa e Harry parecia não saber como agir. Aquela Hermione tinha apenas as lembranças de quinze anos atrás, era estranho ter que lidar com isso.

- Onde nós moramos? - Hermione interrompeu o silêncio que imperava no quarto há aproximadamente quinze minutos.

- Bem... - Harry começou incerto. - Nós moramos no Canadá.

- Nós moramos onde? - Hermione perguntou, quase gritando.

- Ok, calma. É bom você se acostumar com as novidades, senão vai acabar tendo um ataque nervoso. - Harry disse, indo até ela e fazendo-a sentar-se novamente na poltrona. - Nós nos mudamos para cá há quase dez anos. Quando terminamos Hogwarts, depois da guerra e tudo mais, eu consegui um emprego no _Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica_ e, bem, você estava grávida, nós achamos melhor se nossa filha nascesse longe de toda aquela publicidade e alvoroço que o nome Potter trazia. Eu consegui um cargo, uma espécie de embaixador e nos mudamos para cá. Então, um pouco depois você conseguiu um emprego como pesquisadora no Ministério canadense e vivemos assim desde então.

Aquilo que Harry estava falando parecia um absurdo na cabeça de Hermione. Era como se ela visse Harry falar sobre a vida de duas pessoas desconhecidas, não eles. Não que soasse um absurdo tão grande estar com Harry, ela sempre achou que gostasse dele mais do que um amigo, mas nunca havia parado para pensar como seria a vida se estivesse casada com ele. A verdade é que ela havia meio que "bloqueado" pensamentos com o Harry, justamente por sentir-se estranha com eles. Ela adoraria saber como foi que eles se casaram, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar.

- Eu trabalho como pesquisadora? O que exatamente eu faço? - ela perguntou, confusa.

- Você pesquisa. - ele respondeu, debochado. - Você é a chefe do departamento.

- Chefe do departamento?

- Sim, você comanda um monte de gente que pesquisa. Às vezes essa casa fica lotada de gente discutindo coisas, a biblioteca sempre fica uma zona e geralmente isso dura madrugadas... - Harry dizia isso enquanto se movimentava pelo quarto, pegando coisas aqui, ali, aparentemente se arrumando.

- Você vai sair? - ela perguntou, percebendo a movimentação dele.

- Vou. Eu tenho que trabalhar. - Harry respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E eu? - ela perguntou, assustada.

- Você está de férias. Se afastou para se dedicar mais à pesquisa de como reverter mais rapidamente o processo da poção. - ele disse enquanto colocava os sapatos.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Hum... bom, foi idéia sua mandar as meninas para o acampamento de inverno, para ter mais tempo para a pesquisa, agora elas já foram e você veio para o futuro antes que a outra Hermione achasse uma solução. Então não sei... Não aconselho a sair sozinha por aí, você não conhece o país direito, se for dar uma volta, vá com o motorista ou com outra pessoa. Você pode ir à biblioteca ver as anotações que a outra Hermione fez.

- E onde fica a biblioteca?

- Vamos descer que eu lhe mostro. - ele disse enquanto colocava o sobretudo.

Chegaram na sala e Harry a conduziu por um corredor que ela não reparara antes até uma porta branca da mesa cor da parede. Quando ela se abriu, Hermione não conseguiu evitar o choque.

A "biblioteca" era um cômodo enorme da casa onde havia muitos livros, tantos que ficou imaginando como poderiam ter uma biblioteca tão vasta dentro de casa.

- Acredite, muitos desses livros são seus e deu um bom trabalho trazer todos da Inglaterra até aqui.

Hermione ainda olhava maravilhada para a Biblioteca. Pôde ver uma duas meses de carvalho grandes com um computador e outras coisas em cima, que ela deduziu ser uma dela e uma do Harry. Havia também duas outras mesas menores.

- As mesas menores são das meninas? - ela perguntou apenas por perguntar.

- Sim, elas acham legal fazer os deveres da escola com a gente aqui na Biblioteca. - Harry disse sorrindo.

Nisso, eles foram interrompidos por um telefone tocando. Harry começou a procurar pelos bolsos onde estava o aparelho.

- Alô? Sim, Steve, eu estava saíndo de casa. - e virando-se para Hermione, disse: - Só um minuto.

Enquanto Harry se dirigia para a sua mesa, Hermione resolveu ver o tinha na mesa dela.

Encontrou muitos livros abertos, com marcações e folhas. Reconheceu o livro usado para fazer sua poção e pelo que ela via, era exatamente o mesmo livro que ela usara, embora ele parecesse mais velho e manuseado. Levantou os olhos para a mesa de Harry que ficava na sua frente e pôde vê-lo falando:

- Não, Steve, os papéis estão aqui, não se preocupe, já estou levando eles, mas se você realmente está tão desesperado, eu posso mandar via coruja... Não... Ok pode deixar, eu não vou esquecer... Os relatórios que eu pedi já chegaram da Inglaterra?... Sei...

Era estranho ver Harry daquele jeito. Ela não estava acostumada a ver um Harry... bem, um Harry assim trabalhando. Ele parecia estar seguro e tão acostumado e isso era novo para ela. Tudo era novo naquela "dimensão", mas o Harry do futuro com certeza era uma das maiores novidades. Vendo daquele jeito, todo compenetrado, dando ordens, a fez saber o porque se casara com ele.

Voltou sua atenção para os papéis em cima de sua mesa, viu um pedaço de pergaminho ainda enrolado e resolveu abrí-lo.

Era, aparentemente uma carta de um professor sobre uma pesquisa que estava fazendo para o ministério Inglês. Pelo tom da mesma, ela pode perceber que essa não era a primeira correspondência que eles trocavam.

- Hermione? - ela tirou os olhos do pergaminho e mirou Harry, que estava vindo em sua direção. - Agora eu realmente preciso ir, já estou atrasado e vejo que achou o que fazer enquanto eu estiver fora. Agora são dez e meia, eu volto pelas cinco e meia, seis horas.

Harry pegou um pedaço de papel em cima da mesa e anotou um número.

"Esse é meu celular," ele disse, entregando-na o papel . "Decore e se precisar de alguma coisa, ligue," ele aproximou-se dela e deu um beijo em sua testa,deixando Mione um tanto quanto desconfortável. "Não saia sem alguém, por favor," ele terminou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Então Hermione lembrou-se que não perguntara à Harry em que ela se formara. Afinal, justamente por isso que ela estava ali.

- Harry? - Ela chamou.

- Sim? - Ele já estava na porta.

- No que eu me formei?

- Você é Medi-Bruxa. - e dizendo isso, ele saiu da biblioteca, deixando Hermione imersa em pensamentos.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na cozinha de sua casacom os pais em volta dela, fazendo perguntas.

- Querida, o que aconteceu? Está se sentindo mal? - a Sra. Granger perguntou, entregando-a um copo d'água. - Por que está tão pálida?

Ela não conseguia dizer uma palavra. O simples fato de estar vendo seus pais novamente a deixava muito feliz. Não se importava com o fato de saber que voltara ao passado, ela só estava muito feliz por vê-los novamente. Podia lembrar-se da vez que descobrira que elesmorreram.

_Ela não estava em Londres. Fora designada para uma missão na Espanha. Nessa época, já namorava Harry, mas fora com Lupin para Madri, pois a Ordem decidira que era muito arriscado para ele ir. Harry não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a notícia e sua reação piorou ainda mais quando soube que Hermione iria. Fora um custo convencê-lo a aceitar._

_Por mais que seu trabalho na Espanha fosse perigoso, tudo correra bem, até ela chegar em Grimmauld e encontrar Molly chorando, nervosa._

- _Hermione, querida, você chegou._

- _O que aconteceu, Molly? Onde está todo mundo?_

- _Oh, minha querida! Aconteceu um ataque. _-_ Molly abraçou Hermione fortemente, chorando. _-_ Um ataque de Comensais no bairro onde seus pais moravam, e..._

_Hermione desvencilhou-se da Sra. Weasley e perguntou:_

- _No bairro onde meus pais moram? Está tudo bem com eles?_

- _Não sei, não sei de nada. Harry saiu daqui com Moody, eles estão lá, oh! eu sinto muito, Hermione, sinto mesmo._

_Hermione não escutou as últimas palavras de Molly, ela desaparatou imediatamente no bairro onde os pais moravam._

_Quando chegou na porta da sua casa, pôde ver muitas pessoas do Ministério, da polícia e inclusive Harry. Assim que a viu, ele correu até ela._

- _Onde estão meus pais, Harry? Eles estão bem?_

- _Mione, calma. Foi um ataque de comensais, assim que ficamos sabendo viemos para cá..._ - _mas ele não terminou de falar, pois Hermione o interrompeu berrando._

- _EU SEI O QUE FOI HARRY! EU QUERO SABER ONDE ESTÃO MEUS PAIS! ONDE ELES ESTÃO?_

- _Eu sinto muito, Mione... _-_ Harry disse, indo em direção dela, que apenas recuava, afastando-se. _-_ Chegamos tarde demais... quando chegamos... não havia mais nada para se fazer..._

- _NÃÃÃÃÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! NÃO É VERDADE, EU FALEI COM ELES ONTEM, ELES ESTAVAM BEM, ESTAVAM... estavam esperando eu voltar... não pode ser, não..._

_Ela parara de afastar-se dele e agora ela chorava em prantos. Harry venceu a distância que os separava e a abraçou. Ela agarrou-se nele, abraçando-o fortemente enquanto deixava as lágrimas fluírem ainda mais._

- _Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei, eu sinto muito, de verdade..._ - _Harry dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela._

_Mais tarde naquele dia, a deixaram entrar na casa. Hermione não vira o corpo de seus pais, Harry não permitira que ela o fizesse. Ficara muito agradecida, por ele não ter saído do seu lado o tempo todo. Entrou junto com ela na casa, que por sinal estava toda revirada. Móveis quebrados, papéis para todos os lados, uma zona. Na parede ela pode ver a Marca Negra, um sinal para que soubessem quem fizera tudo aquilo._

_Ela caminhou lentamente, observando a destruição do que um dia, ela chamou de casa. Parou quando sentiu que pisara em vidros quebrados. Olhou para o chão e viu um porta-retratos de ponta-cabeça. Hermione abaixou-se e pegou o objeto nas mãos, observando a foto. Era um retrato que eles tiraram quando foram para a França. Seu pai, sua mãe e ela sorriam, e subitamente se sentiu zonza como se não estivesse em seu corpo. Levantou os olhos marejados para Harry e disse:_

- _Não é justo, eles não tinham nada a ver com essa guerra, eu não acredito... simplesmente não acredito... o que eu vou fazer agora Harry? Eram meus pais, eu... eu me sinto tão perdida..._ - _enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, voltara a chorar. Aquilo parecia irreal e doía muito._

- _Nós vamos passar por isso juntos._ - _Harry falou com firmeza, puxando-a para si. _- _Eu não vou abandonar você, eu estou aqui e vou estar aqui sempre._

_Era bem tarde quando chegaram no Largo Grimmauld. Hermione estava péssima, com olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém, queria apenas ficar sozinha um minuto ou talvez um pouco mais... Lupin disse que cuidaria do funeral de seus pais e ela não poderia ter ficado mais grata; não estava em condições de pensar coerentemente, aliás, não tinha condições de fazer coisa alguma._

_Molly veio em sua direção abraçando-a como uma mãe faria, mas Mione não respondeu. Estava apática à demonstração de carinho._

- _Hermione, querida, eu sinto muito. _- _a Sra. Weasley falou com lágrimas nos olhos._

_A morena apenas encarou Molly pôr um longo tempo, antes de se virar sem dizer uma palavra e subir as escadas._

_Harry tentou ir atrás dela, mas a Sra. Weasley não deixou, achando que seria melhor se ela ficasse sozinha por alguns minutos. Muito relutante, ele acabou concordando._

_Ela subiu diretamente para o quarto que divida com Gina e trancou a porta magicamente. Queria ficar sozinha, queria pensar._

_De repente, flashes vieram a sua mente. Seu pai a ensinando a andar de bicicleta, sua mãe fazendo um curativo depois que ela caiu por não ter conseguido andar na mesma; a carta de Hogwarts e os olhares interrogativos de seus pais, que não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada sobre o fato de que sua filha era uma bruxa; seu pai e ela cozinhando; as explicações sobre o mundo mágico par__a sua mãe; quando ela contou que estava namorando Harry; o quanto eles eram carinhosos e prestativos com ele; sua formatura e o olhar de orgulho nos olhos deles; as preocupações que sua mãe tinha com ela, por saber que alguma coisa não estava bem; quando disse que iria morar no Largo Grimmauld; o suporte que eles lhe deramquando Rony morreu; a cara de preocupação deles, quando finalmente resolveu contar o que acontecia no mundo mágico e sobre a Guerra. Nunca, ela nunca iria esquecer o quanto eles se orgulhavam dela. Não importava a decisão que Hermione tomasse, eles sempre a apoiavam e acima de tudo, o faziam com orgulho._

_Primeiro foi Rony, cuja morte fora difícil de superar e agora seus pais. Por causa de uma guerra estúpida e idiota, a qual ela nem deveria estar participando, por causa dela, perdera as duas únicas pessoas que sempre a amariam, acontecesse o que fosse._

_Por um segundo, ela arrependeu-se, mas isso durou apenas um segundo; pois então, tudo o que ela lutava voltou a sua mente e soube que não poderia desistir. Antes por Rony, agora por seus pais. Eles também nunca permitiriam. _

_Sabia que ainda tinha Harry, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir sozinha, abandonada, desamparada. Era como se seus pilares de sustentação estivessem desmoronando. Primeiro Rony, agora seu pai e sua mãe._

_Fechou os olhos, deixando mais uma vez as lágrimas caírem livremente. Abraçou os joelhos em um gesto desesperado. Queria sumir, desaparecer, porque de repente tudo começara a dar errado. Um ano antes fora Rony, quando ela achou que estava começando a lidar melhor com isso, vinha essa notícia. Apenas queria que isso parasse, as mortes, as perdas, o choro e principalmente, que parasse essa dor. A dor de se sentir assim sozinha. Não queria se acostumar a sentir dor,queria apenas sua vida de volta. A vida, onde ela sabia que qualquer coisa, ela teria a casa dos pais para fugir._

_Não soube quanto tempo ficara ali, trancadamas foi muito tempo, pois depois de algumas horas, Harry bateu na porta pedindo para entrar.Ela o ignorou completamente. Não queria ver, nem falar com ninguém._

_Olhou no relógio e notou que já passava das duas da manhã.Mesmo exausta da viagem, ela não sentia um pingo de sono. As lágrimas não paravam de cair, por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia impedí-las._

_Pensou em Harry; sentiu-se mais triste e um pouco culpada - ele nunca conhecera os pais e morara com parentes que o detestavam. Lembrou-se de como demorou até que ele se acostumasse com o namoro deles. Harry não entendia muito bem o que era amor, carinho, porque não tivera isso quando era pequeno. Aliás, parecia que gestos de carinho eram algo que ele desconhecia complemente.Quando começaram a namorar, aos poucos ele entendeu o que eram. Demorou meses até que ele tomasse iniciativa de algo carinhoso com ela. -e Hermione tivera seus pais até há pouco tempo atrás. Ele saberia como ela estava sentindo-se, Harry a entenderia._

_Saiu do seu quarto e foi para o de Harry. No caminho, imaginara onde Gina estaria dormindo, uma vez que ela trancara-se no cômodo que dividiam._

_Silenciosamente abriu a porta do lugar e entrou. Sentou-se na cama que um dia fora de Rony e mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Porque as pessoas que não mereciam morrer, estavam morrendo? Primeiro Rony, que morrera de uma forma idiota e irônica. Acidente de carro. Agora, seus pais que não tinham nada a ver com essa maldita guerra. Deu um suspiro mais alto e de repente viu a luz do abajur acender, revelando um par de olhos verdes que passaram a encará-la._

- _Mione? _- _ele disse com uma voz sonolenta._

_Ela não respondeu, apenas encarou-o com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e brilhantes. Sentiu o cansaço pela primeira vez naquele dia._

- _Vem aqui. _- _ele disse, afastando as cobertas e dando espaço para ela se deitar._

_Hermione deitou com ele. Não tinham muitas oportunidades para dormirem juntos, afinal a casa sempre estava cheia e eles odiavam ter que encarar aquele monte de olhares interrogativos e meios sorrisos no dia seguinte, por isso, passavam bastante tempo juntos, mas raramente dormiam juntos, para não ter que anunciar nada para a "casa toda" quando acordavam;mas hoje era um dia diferente. Não se importava com nada, queria apenas dormir, para sempre se possível, abraçada a Harry._

- _Você está melhor? _-_ Harry perguntou._

- _Não. Sinto que estou sozinha, abandonada. _- _ela disse com a voz cheia de tristeza._

- _Pois não deveria. Eu estou aqui, eu sempre vou estar aqui._ - _ele diz dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela._

- _Eu sei, mas eu comecei a perder as pessoas que eu amo Harry. Rony, meus pais e agora você que está no meio disso também, eu..._ - _ela disse, abraçando-o mais forte._

- _Eu estou no meio disso, mas agora eu quero acabar com isso e sair vivo, mas do que tudo. _- _a voz dele era determinada._ - _Tente dormir um pouco agora. Você precisa descansar um pouco, amanhã é outro dia, Mione._ - _a voz dele suavizou bastante quando terminou._

- _Eu amo você, Harry._

- _Eu também te amo._

Hermione saiu das lembranças chorando. Harry fora maravilhoso, realmente ela o amava e jamais esqueceria da força e do carinho dele. Por mais que ainda não tivesse processado a idéia de estar novamente no passado, com quinze anos, ela estava feliz, muito feliz de rever seus pais.

Olhou para eles, que agora estavam muito mais que preocupados, pois ela começara a chorar. Levantou-se, caminhou até eles, abraçando-os e disse:

- Não foi nada. Desculpe, foi só um pesadelo.

* * *

Aquele havia passado incrivelmente rápido para Hermione. Ela ficou praticamente o dia todo na biblioteca olhando o material que havia em cima de sua mesa. A verdade foi que ela achou tudo muito interessante. Era impressionante a quantidade de material que a Hermione do futuro conseguira reunir.

Depois que Harry saiu, ela ficou um bom tempo analisando o que ele dissera. Era medi-bruxa. Isso significava que toda essa confusão não adiantara nada? Talvez fosse esse o seu destino... ser medi-bruxa.

Destino? Que grande piada, desde quando ela acreditava em destino? Destino era a coisa mais ridícula que poderia ter passado pela cabeça de Hermione. Ridículo para uma pessoa cética como ela. Porém, na condição que ela se encontrava agora, esse era o único pensamento que lhe ocorria.

Ela tinha capacidade e inteligência para ser medi-bruxa, disso sabia, aliás, quem não sabia disso? Tinha capacidade para escolher qualquer profissão que quisesse, não só capacidade, Mione poderia escolher o que bem quisesse, afinal, com a inteligência que ela tinha. E não estava sendo prepotente, nem convencida era apenas uma verdade simples e pura.

Ser medi-bruxa, para ela parecia algo que ela nem precisaria esforçar-se tanto para conseguir, afinal, ela tinha todos os requisitos para ser uma. Hermione queria desafio, queria esforço, ser medi-bruxa era o caminho mais fácil.

Quando olhou no relógio, passava das sete da noite e de repente, ela sentiu-se faminta. Desde que acordara, não comera nada, a não ser o chá que tomara. Pôde sentir os barulhos que seu estômago estava fazendo, protestando por comida e deixou os papéis aos quais estava lendo, levantando-se para ir até a cozinha. Um pouco antes de sair ela parou, ponderando por um instante.

Sair daquela biblioteca, significaria ter que enfrentar coisas que ela estava ficando cansada de fazer. Chegar na _sua_ cozinha, que por um acaso ela não sabia onde ficava uma simples colher, quanto mais a comida e provavelmente falar com empregados os quais ela nem faz idéia quem eram e como foram contratados.

Quando estava prestes a enfrentar todos esses problemas e ir atrás de comida, a porta na sua frente abriu e ela pode ver Harry dando um pulo para trás, do susto que tomou ao vê-la parada na porta.

- Aff! Hermione, o que você está fazendo parada aí? - Harry disse se recompondo.

- Eu estava pensando em ir até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. - ela disse, meio sem jeito.

- Você passou o dia todo aqui dentro? - Harry perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... é... passei.

- É, seja com quinze ou trianta anos, você sempre vai ser a mesma. - ele disse marotamente. - Eu vim te buscar mesmo para jantar, vamos.

Eles saíram juntos da biblioteca e foram até a cozinha.

- Se não se importa, eu pedi para servirem o jantar na cozinha mesmo, já que somos só nós dois.

- Com a fome que eu estou não me importo nem de comer no banheiro. - ela respondeu sem pensar, o que fez Harry parar no meio do caminho.

- Você não está desde a hora que acordou sem comer, está?

- Bem, todas aquelas anotações que eu fiz estavam interessantes... e eu nem vi o tempo passar. - Hermione respondeu sem olhar para ele,mas a resposta evasiva dela não passou desapercebida por Harry.

- Eu espero que não tenha sido porque você não quis vir até a cozinha, por achar difícil demais achar coisa para comer. Se você vai ficar aqui um ano, seria bom começar a conhecer a casa e não ficar o dia todo sem comer por causa disso. - Harry disse um pouco brabo, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça.

Quando eles chegaram à cozinha, a mesa já estava posta e quem estava para serví-los era a empregada mais nova, a que ficara bastante nervosa na manhã daquele dia.

Assim que ela serviu Herione e depois Harry, ele muito educadamente agradeceu:

- Gracias, Maria.

Ela sorriu e se retirou da cozinha, deixando os patrões jantarem em paz.

Isso não passou desapercebido em Hermione.

- Você fala espanhol? - Não que ela estivesse morta de curiosidade, mas o silêncio que havia se instalado era constrangedor.

- Falo. Aliás, você também fala. - ele mexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável com o assunto; ainda não pensara se contaria ou não que os pais dela morreram, afinal, foi em Madri que ela aprendeu a falar espanhol. - Falamos quase a mesma quantidade de línguas, inglês, espanhol, francês... a diferença é que eu falo Russo, você não e bem, você fala alemão, eu não.

- Eu falo alemão? - Hermione perguntou, impressionada. - Onde eu aprendi a falar alemão?

Harry demorou um tempo para responder essa pergunta. Fora na época em que eles trabalhavam para a Ordem que aprenderam a falar essas línguas e ele não tinha vontade alguma de trazer esse assunto naquele momento, afinal, tanto para ele, quanto para ela, o dia fora longo.

- Não sei ao certo, acho que foi enquanto você estudava para ser medi-bruxa. - Harry responde sem muita vontade, o que deu a Hermione a impressão que talvez ele não quisesse conversar, fazendo-a ficar em silêncio.

Eles permaneceram assim quase o jantar todo. Hermione comeu mais do que o costume; a comida realmente estava muito boa. Quando estavam quase terminando, o celular de Harry começou a tocar.

Ele largou os talheres de uma forma um pouco bruta em cima da mesa, fazendo barulho um pouco alto e pegou o telefone do bolso interno do blazer. Olhou no visor alguma coisa, provavelmente quem estava ligando e então simplesmente desligou o aparelho.

- Não vai atender? - ela perguntou meio receosa.

- Não. - Harry respondeu sério. - Steve sabe que essa hora eu estou jantando, não sei porque insiste em ligar esse horário, ele sabe que eu não vou atender.

- Bem, se ele sabe que você está jantando, às vezes pode ser algo de importante.

- Nada para mim, é mais importante do que isso. Jantar com a minha família. - agora os olhos verdes a miravam intensamente, como se quisesse dizer algo. - Steve sabe disso e além do mais, não deve ser nada tão importante. O problema dele, é que tudo parece ter urgência e existem coisas que valem muito mais do que o trabalho.

Após ele dizer isso, voltaram a cair no silêncio. Quando terminaram, Harry pediu licença e levantou-se, que Hermione entendeu que fosse para fazer a ligação para Steve. Ela foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Aquele sem dúvida nenhuma, fora um longo dia. Saiu dos seus devaneios, pois a senhora que ela encontrara no saguão logo cedo, apareceu na sua frente.

- Sra. Potter? - ela diz, gentil. - A senhora deseja mais alguma coisa?

- É... não, não, muito obrigada. - ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Então se a senhora não se importa, nós já vamos nos recolher...

- Claro, sim, pode ir, muito obrigada.

Sorrindo mais uma vez, a velha senhora se afastou.

Sozinha novamente, ela se colocou a pensar em tudo que aquele dia significara. Sentiu o quanto estava cansada fisicamente e emocionalmente. Não queria pensar mais em nada, apenas queria deitar e dormir. Fechou os olhos por uns breves instantes, e então os abriu de repente. Pelo jeito, até dormir aquele dia seria algo cansativo, pois ela acabara de ser lembrar que acordara com Harry na cama junto a ela; será que eles teriam que dormir juntos?

Não queria pensar no significado daquele casamento, só queria ir para cama e, se possível, dormir para sempre, mas não sabia o que fazer. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia se ela dormisse no sofá...

Estava realmente relaxando e quase dormindo, quando sentiu um peso do seu lado. Abrindo os olhos, deparou-se com o corpo de Harry sem o blazer, sentado ao seu lado.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou exausto. - Harry disse, terminando de retirar a gravata.

- Falou com o Steve? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, - Harry respondeu, sorrindo. Ela dissera num tom, como se conhecesse Steve. - Eu disse que não era nada de urgente, só que ele se desesperou porque eu trouxe para casa um documento sem avisar. Claro que isso não o livrou de tomar uma bronca por interromper meu jantar.

- Harry, - ela começa meio filosófica. - Você gosta do que faz?

- O que? Trabalhar na "embaixada"? - ele pergunta meio confuso e ela acenou com a cabeça. - Bom, eu tenho que admitir que realmente achava que acabaria como um jogador de quadribol ou auror. Ser embaixador bruxo nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça, mas sim, eu gosto. Eu adoro, para falar a verdade; foi um emprego que eu consegui por esforço, não pela "fama".

- E eu? Eu gosto do que eu faço? - ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- Bem... Eu acho que sim. Afinal, você, quando pega alguma pesquisa fica bastante entretida. Para não falar empolgada, pois é praticamente seu único assunto. Contar sobre o que pesquisa, sobre seus avanços... - Harry diz meio sorrindo. - É uma coisa que eu realmente nunca entendi, o porquê você fez toda essa confusão, em querer voltar no tempo e mudar o resultado do seu N.O.M.. Você sabia que era boa em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, eu sabia, todos sabiam. Um resultado numa prova nunca mudaria o que você é.

Ela não disse mais nada depois disso, pensando nas palavras dele. Harry estava certo, o resultado não mudaria o que ela era.

- Você não está pensando em voltar para a biblioteca e continuar lendo, está? - Harry disse no meio de um bocejo. - Não acha que é o suficiente por hoje? Você parece cansada, por que não vamos deitar?

Ela congelou depois que ele disse aquilo. Eles realmente dormiriam juntos?

Então Harry levantou do sofá e disse:

- Vamos, chega de descobertas e revelações por hoje, foi um longo dia. - e terminando, puxou-a do sofá colocando-a de pé.

Chegaram juntos ao quarto e Hermione ficou parada no meio deste, sem saber o que fazer. Viu Harry sumir dentro do closet e desejou que ele não estivesse pensando em fazer o que ela achou que estava.

Certo, eles eram casados, seria uma coisa normal para qualquer um, exceto para ela, que olhava aquele homem e via Harry Potter, não o Harry Potter ao qual ela estava acostumada, mas outro homem, outras atitudes, outros jeitos e outras palavras. Tudo nele parecia diferente. Dormir com ele na mesma cama era algo que ela não conseguia nem imaginar, não agora com toda essa reviravolta que sua vida sofrera.

Harry saiu do closet já com pijamas e algumas roupas na mão.

- Bom, você dorme aqui, eu vou dormir no quarto de hospedes e... - Hermione o interrompeu antes que pudesse terminar de falar.

- Não! Eu acho melhor... bem... achava melhor você dormir aqui, afinal é seu quarto, você está acostumado com ele e tudo mais... Eu vou dormir no quarto de hospedes. - Mione disse aliviada pôr perceber que ele nem havia cogitado a possibilidade de dormir com ela.

- Não seja boba, lógico que não. Eu durmo no quarto de hospedes, você dorme aqui. - Harry disse, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Não acho uma boa idéia, Harry. Você está acostumado a dormir nesse quarto, eu não, então qualquer quarto para mim está ótimo.

- Hermione, - ele parou e encarando-a. - Como eu pareço ser o único que lembra de coisas aqui, acho que posso dizer para dormir nesse quarto. É uma ordem. _Voc_ vai ficar mais confortável aqui e além do mais, eu já dormi em um armário embaixo de uma escada, depois em um quarto com uma cama e um colchão horrível, então tanto faz o quarto que eu durmo agora. Boa noite, durma bem, sonhe com os anjos. - e, sem dar tempo para que ela retrucasse, saiu do quarto.

Sem muita escolha, ela começou a se preparar para dormir. Ao deitar na cama macia, ela percebeu o quanto estava cansada. Gostaria de saber o que o seu eu do futuro estava fazendo no passado.

Harry tinha razão, não sabia como eram as outras camas da casa, mas aquela pareceu ser a mais confortável para ela no momento, pois o sono a tomou rapidamente e, mesmo depois de tanta coisa que ela havia passado aquele dia e de todas as perguntas que ela tinha na cabeça, dormiu um sono profundo.

Continua-

**_N/A2:_**_ Bem, eu sei, eu sei... Demorei de verdade, mas se vocês soubessem o monte de coisas que aconteceram... Primeiro uma greve de dois meses a qual foi até boa, eu adiantei bastante Um Espelho e terminei o capitulo 18 de **Luz e Sombra**, que vai ao ar, assim que eu mandar para a última beta, só não amndei ainda pq vocês sabem que L&S é a menina dos meus olhos e essa fic sempre merece mais atenção.Depois, que eu me adiantei e tudo mais, fiquei sem betas :S Sim, todas estavam ocupadas, mas a **Jesse** mto legal corrigiu pra mim, e menina... orri de rir com seus comentários, eu tinha te avisado que minha gramática é péssima q eu geralmente faço minhas betas sofrer, mas vc não quis acreditar.... **BRIGADÃO MESMO JESSE** ;)_

**_N/A3:_**_ Agradecimentos!!!! A **doninha** (Não se preocupe, Luz e Sombra sempre vai vir em primeiro lugar, no recesso eu acho que publico ele -E Mto obrigada pelos elogios... Me deixaram super feliz :D), **Angela Miguel **(Miladyyyyyy hehehehe vc por aqui - Sim, eu sei, foi mta maldade da minha parte, mas OLHA S" QUEM FALA! hauhauahuahuaaha Agora, eu atualizei um capítulo da minha fic hj e você? hauauahua), **Marina** (não demorar é uma coisa impossivel, mas eu faço o melhor que posso. :P Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado que ela foi pro Futuro :P É uma idéia meio maluca, vocês deveriam ver o nome do arquivo dessa fic. A Gala morre de rir sempre -), **Raquel** (bem.. demorou um pco mais aqui está - e mto obrigada pelos elogios -), **Anaisa** (é... eu sou mto maldosa mesmo... eu sei.. é meu sangue sonserino :P Espero que tenho gostado desse também -), **Dani **(espero que tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade :P), **Supercool Lady **(Moça, a senhora recebeu meu e-mail? Eu mandei um e-mail inclusive respondendo suas perguntas, mas caso não tenha recebido eu não tenho idéia de qtos capitulos, mas não vai ser tão gde qto Luz e Sombra :P E eu espero terminar logo, pq eu ADORO achar sarna pra me coçar :P), **Jesse** (Nhai Moça... vc salvou minha vida com sua correção, e eu amei de paixão so comentários, embora tenha demorado pra aprender a mexer naquela coisa de correção é a melhor até hj, eu só preciso clicar autorizar todas as alteração não ficar séculos arrumando :P Brigada mais uma vez -), **Madam Spooky **(É eu sei... na verdade foi uma coisa bem viajada mesmo, por um acaso vc leu a fic de aqruivo-X q acontece algo mto parecido? Eu queria saber o nome pra poder dar os créditos a Ela...), **Zorrin** (nhai zorrin, eu ainda vou fazer oq eu havia prometido pra vc em Luz e Sombra ;) Adoro vc, pq vc sempre me faz ficar de bom humor :P), **Jéssy** (Nhai, igual a eu quando fico anciosa vc :P Sim, eu ficaria muito feliz, amo de paixão reviews :P E Luz e Sombra eu vou publicar em breve, esperon que até o fim da semana da pátria -), **Den Chan **( a senhora aguenta, pq bem... não sei, mas eu me enrolo com uma duas, imagina quatro? O.O Vixi, acho q morria, ou o povo me matava antes :P Te adoro Den -), **Stella** (Eu sei que é maldade, mas eu sou enrolada mesmo... eu disse q tinha achado sarna pra me coçar ao começar essa, pq puts... Luz e Sombra sai sim, me dê um tempo de ajeitar umas coisinhas e eu juro q atualizo. :P)_

Bom, acho que é isso gte, espero que tenham gostado e até o capítulo 18 de Luz e Sombra ;)


	4. Capítulo 4: Quando os Pratos são Limpos

N/A:_Bem, eu demorei mais do que o que deveria porque as coisas na Facul estão pegando pesado agora... Sorry, e desculpem o capítulo pequeno /_

Título: Um Espelho Sem Memória

Autora: Ligia Maria Araki

Disclaimer: Nao sao meus, e blá blá blá.... Aquela palhaçada de sempre...

e-mail:

Sinopse: O que aconteceria se o impossivel ocorresse? O que aconteceria se a Mione repetisse o NOM de DCAT? E pior, se ela tentasse consertar isso, e acabasse pior do que estava?

Capítulo 4- Quando os Pratos são Limpos.

Era bem cedo quando Hermione acordou e ao contrário do que fosse imaginar, não se assustou ao perceber que estava no quarto que costumava a dormir quando tinha 15 anos.

Ao contrário do que achava, aceitou muito bem a idéia de ter ido para o passado. Só por poder ver os pais de novo, nossa, estava recompensando tudo de ruim. Isso porque ela também iria poder rever Rony.

O ruivo morrera na guerra, no dia da "batalha final". Fora realmente difícil tirar aquele sentimento de culpa de Harry, era como se ele nunca pudesse se perdoar por ter deixado tal coisa acontecer com o melhor amigo.

Harry... Seu coração pareceu menor ao pensar no marido. Ela não queria ter partido do jeito que aconteceu. Eles tiveram um briga horrível um dia antes. Tudo bem que eles quase resolveram o problema, mas não foi resolvido 100.

Sabia que não deveria, mas não conseguiu evitar que sua mente lembrasse daquela noite.

Havia decidido sair da biblioteca e ir trabalhar na sala, espalhando seus livros e anotações sobre a mesa. Estava cansada de ficar enfurnada lá dentro, e achou que seria legal se mudasse de ambiente.

Foi lá que Harry achou Hermione, quando ele voltou para casa do trabalho. E olhá-la envolta a livros papéis e pergaminhos, deixou-o irritado. Nos últimos meses, ele só conseguia ver Hermione envolta a livros papéis, anotações... Não que ele não tivesse se acostumado, em Hogwarts não era muito diferente, mas agora ela também tinha uma família.E ultimamente ela andava negligenciando muito isso.

-Boa noite.-Ele diz educadamente, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.-Você passou o dia aí?

-Olá, sim passei.-Ela responde não tirando os olhos das anotações que fazia.

-Não vai jantar?-Harry pergunta enquanto deixava o sobretudo em cima da mesa, bem próximo das anotações dela.

-HAARY! Tira esse sobretudo molhado de cima das minhas anotações.-Ela fala irritada.-Já jantei, e as meninas também. Mandei elas mais cedo para cama, porque elas estão hiper ativas com o acampamento e não estavam me deixando trabalhar. Mas eu disse para Maria deixar um prato pronto para você.

Harry teve que fazer um esforço bem grande para não falar nada depois do que Hermione disse, mesmo porque ele não queria começar uma briga agora, afinal, ela andava bastante irritada esses últimos dias, pois, segundo suas contas, o dia da "troca" estava chegando e Mione estava obcecada por encontrar o mais rápido possível uma forma de reverter o processo. Mas Harry tinha que admitir que paciência tinha limite, e ele estava perdendo a dele.

Começou a ir em direção a cozinha, mesmo sabendo que não iria jantar, quando escutou a voz de sua esposa novamente:

-Harry, aonde foi que você esteve? Está todo molhado, sujou todo o chão, não vai largar esse sobretudo molhado, em cima das minhas anotações, vai?- Pela primeira vez ela pareceu olhar para ele.

-Está nevando lá fora, caso você estivesse ficado ocupada demais lendo para perceber.-Harry diz um pouco irritado.

-Não, eu não tinha percebido.-Ela responde no mesmo tom.-Mas já que está nevando, você poderia ter se limpado antes de entrar em casa, e por falar nisso, tire essas roupas molhadas, tudo que eu menos preciso agora é que você fique doente.

Harry deixou Mione falando sozinha, enquanto ia para cozinha, murmurando para si mesmo:

-Como se você se importasse.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry voltou da cozinha tomando um suco na garrafa. Pegou o Sobretudo e levou para a lavanderia. Voltou e sentou-se na frente de Mione na esperança que ela percebesse que ele estava ali. A tentativa foi em vão. Então, resolveu conversar com ela, para saber se assim, ela lhe dava atenção.

-Como foi a reunião sobre o acampamento?

Hermione parou por um momento de escrever. A reunião! Ela havia esquecido de ir, isso porque Harry ligou perguntando se ela poderia ir, pois estava cheio de coisas para fazer na embaixada, mas havia se esquecido completamente, estava tão absorta que isso nem havia passado pela sua cabeça.

-Eu esqueci de ir a reunião.-Ela diz voltando a anotar alguma coisa no papel.

-Você esqueceu de ir a reunião?-Harry pergunta incrédulo.

-Esqueci, estava ocupada com outras coisas.-Ela responde simplesmente.

Foi como se um pavio tivesse acendido dentro de Harry. Todas as frustrações dos últimos meses, tudo que ele havia engolido estava prestes a explodir.

-Você esqueceu da reunião? Como você pode esquecer dela, se eu liguei avisando que não poderia ir? Agora se eu soubesse que você não iria eu teria largado tudo para ir. São suas filhas, caso você não se lembre disso!-Harry fala nervoso.

-Eu sei, eu não me esqueci que elas são minhas filhas, mas não é só você que tem coisas para fazer.-Ela responde agora começando a se irritar.

-Ah! Claro, eu agora como eu vou saber o que eles discutiram nessa reunião? Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, desde quando você se tornou essa pessoa egoísta que só pena em você?

-Agora eu sou a egoísta? Olha, eu vou fingir que você não disse isso, porque eu não vou brigar com você.

-Isso, faça isso mesmo, me ignore. Aliás não é isso que você vem fazendo nos últimos dias? Ignorar seu marido e suas filhas, e se meter nessas malditas anotações e nesses malditos livros? A única coisa com a qual você se preocupa ultimamente é com essa pesquisa.- Harry começou a elevar o tom da voz agora, e estava de pé, também.

-Como se o senhor tivesse muita moral para falar de mim não é?-Agora sim Mione pareceu esquecer as anotações.

-Eu tenho moral para falar sim! Não sou eu que quis me livrar das minhas próprias filhas, mandando elas para um acampamento de inverno, para poder ficar "em paz"! Será que eu deveria achar uma viagem também? Assim você fica completamente em paz.-Ela retaca sarcasticamente.

Depois disso, Hermione, apenas levantou-se da mesa e disse:

-Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Não vou mesmo.-E dizendo isso, simplesmente começa a se dirigir pro quarto.

-Isso, foge mesmo.-Harry diz indo atrás dela.-Porque é o você anda fazendo não? Se irrita com qualquer coisa, nós temos que pensar cinqüenta vezes antes de dizer algo, pois isso pode mudar seu humor repentinamente, e quando chega a hora de VOCÊ dar respostas, simplesmente vira as costas e dá a discussão por encerrada.

Nisso eles haviam chegado no quarto, e Hermione estava muito mais do que irritada agora.

-É iso que você chama de família? Uma família que não te dá apoio quando você precisa?

-Ah! Por favor... não venha com essa de "suporte" agora, porque todo mundo aqui anda sendo compreensível até demais com você. Inclusive os empregados.-Harry estava praticamente gritando agora.

-É? Então é por isso que você arranjou outra?-Ela diz num tom acusador.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ S" PODE TER FICADO LOUCA!-Agora sim Harry estava berrando.

-NÃO EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCA! OU VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE EU NÃO PERCEBI ESSES TELEFONEMAS QUE RECEBE E SEMRPE DESLIGA O TELEFONE, NUNCA ATENDENDO NA MINHA FRENTE? ESSA BRIGA TODA É UMA DESCULPA? NÃO SE PREOCUPE, SE QUISER IR EMBORA, PODE IR.

-AS LIGAÇ'ES SÃO DO STEVE, E VOCÊ SABE DISSO!-Os olhos verdes de Harry haviam escurecido depois da falsa acusação. Ele procurou o celular nos bolsos da calça, e entregou a ela.-Se está duvidando, pode checar.

-EU NÃO QUERO VER NADA.- Hermione diz pegando o aparelho da mão dele e jogando longe.-EU ESTOU CANSADA DISSO! CANSADA! ESSA FALTA DE COMPREENSÃO, SENDO QUE VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO ISSO É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM.

-É, ESSA MALDITA PESQUISA, PARECE SER MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE EU, QUE SUAS FILHAS, MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE A SUA FAMÍLIA! É UMA ATITUDE EGOÍISTA SUA, SE PREOCUPAR S" COM VOCÊ, E AINDA QUERER "COMPREENSÃO" DOS OUTROS!

-UMA ATITUDE EGOÍSTA MINHA?-Depois disso Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem em lágrimas.-É, TALVEZ SEJA MESMO UMA ATITUDE EGOÍSTA MINHA. TÃO EGOÍSTA QUE EU S" ESTOU ME PREOCUPANDO COM VOCÊS, COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA.- ela estava com dificuldades para conter as lágrimas. Não queria chorar na frente dele. Não nessa situação.- OU VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE VAI SER DIFÍCIL FICAR UM ANO LONGE DAS MINHAS FILHAS? FICAR UM ANO LONGE DE VOCÊ? DEIXAR VOCÊS AQUI, TENDO QUE LIDAR COM UMA HERMIONE QUE NÃO VAI SABER DE NADA, DE COMO ESSA "FAMÍLIA" SE FORMOU. FICAR UM ANO PRESA NO PASSADO, LONGE DAS PESSOAS QUE AMO? AS PESSOAS AS QUAIS EU AMO MAIS QUE TUDO NESSA VIDA? -Agora as lágrimas escorriam livremente pela sua face. E ela se acalmou um pouco, voltando a falar mais calmamente.-Você não sabe o que está falando Harry, você não sabe o desespero que eu fico, toda vez de pensar na possibilidade de não conseguir achar uma forma de reverter o processo rapidamente, e saber que não terei como levar nem uma recordação que seja sobre vocês, para me ajudar, nas coisas que eu terei q enfrentar. E a data já está chegando, você sabe disso...-Ela sentou-se na cama agora, num gesto cansado.-E você me acusa de egoísmo? Eu estou sendo qualquer coisa, menos egoísta...

Harry ficou sem fala depois disso. Toda a raiva que estava sentindo se evaporou depois que ele viu Hermione chorando. Odiava profundamente quando ela chorava, e, quando o motivo era ele então, ai as coisas pioravam bastante.

-Hermione, eu...-Harry havia desistido de gritar, e além de estar mais calmo, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.-Me desculpe... eu acho que realmente não parei pra pensar nisso..-Ele tenta tocá-la mas ela fugiu do toque.

-Me deixa em paz Harry.-Ela diz magoada.-Me deixa sozinha eu e meu egoísmo.

Mas Harry não ia deixá-la ficar assim. Não quando o responsável era única e exclusivamente ele.

-Não, escuta, olha para mim...-Ele diz, fazendo-a virar para si, por mais que Hermione estivesse fugindo o toque dele. Ela ainda chorava bastante, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos.- Me desculpe, por favor. Você sabe que eu odeio quando chora.- Ele diz, limpando as lagrimas do rosto dela, carinhosamente.-Mas você tem que entender o meu lado. Eu sei que isso é importante, que você consiga achar uma forma de reverter o processo, mas eu sinto sua falta. As meninas sentem sua falta. Eu quero a minha Hermione de volta, não essa que se fechou num mundo, e não deixa ninguém entrar nele...

Ela levantou os olhos brilhantes para ele, e olhou profundamente nas orbes esmeralda de Harry. Eles estavam cheios de amor, carinho, compreensão, expectativa. E isso a fez lembrar o quanto ela amava aquele homem, o quanto ela sentia por ele, o quanto ela ia sentir sua falta.

-Eu entendo Harry. E me desculpe por estar sendo tão relapsa. Mas só de imaginar que talvez eu fique um ano longe de vocês, eu fico... eu não sei o que fazer, não sei se posso impedir isso- Agora Mione se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o fortemente.-Eu tenho tanto medo, você não sabe, mas as vezes eu tenho pesadelos nos quais eu não consigo voltar. Onde eu fico presa no passado, e eu não quero viver o passado novamente, ele é muito doloroso, eu quero viver o presente e o futuro.

-Hermione, você disse que levou um ano para você. Então, vai dar tudo certo.-Harry disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram, e ela voltou a olhar profundamente nos olhos dele. Ela segurou as mãos deles e disse sem hesitar:

-Eu amo você Harry. Do fundo do meu coração.

Depois disso, ela sorriu e o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo que começou passional, e aos poucos foi se tornando mais urgente. Hermione suspirou quando aprofundaram o beijo. Fazia meses que eles nem sequer se beijavam, e isso parecia um banho gelado num dia de calor. Como havia sentido falta disso.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo ela começou a avançar fazendo-o deitar na cama, e ainda sem se dar conta do que fazia, começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa dele.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo ela o puxou para um abraço, fazendo-o deitar na cama, e ainda sem se dar conta do que fazia, começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa dele.

Ele pareceu querer um contato mais intimo, quando tocou sua pele por debaixo da blusa que usava, e ela se arrepiou com o toque.

Ela ia sentir muita falta disso...

* * *

Hermione suspirou quando saiu de suas lembranças. Fechou os olhos e ela podia sentir o toque dele, os beijos dele, a forma como ele a enlouquecia, a forma como ele a tocava com amor, paixão.

Em 10 anos de casados, todas as vezes que faziam amor, era sempre da mesma forma. Com amor, ela sentia o quanto ele a desejava, e isso a fazia se apaixonar por ele cada vez mais.

Sentiu um aperto no coração quando pensou em Harry. E no que ele deveria ter sentido, quando acordou e viu que a troca já havia acontecido. Ela deve ter feito alguma conta errada, pois era para demorar alguns dias ainda. E ela nem pode conversar com ele no dia seguinte. As coisas não haviam sido totalmente esclarecidas, e pensar nisso, a deixava brava. Não gostava de deixar coisas por resolver.

Decidiu que não deveria mais ficar deitada, e que, com alguma sorte, ela poderia continuar sua pesquisa do passado. Mas se dependesse dela, ela voltaria para casa o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Harry acordou cedo aquele dia. Havia ido dormir muito tarde, e seu sono foi bem tumultuado. Quando levou da cama, ele sentiu-se ainda mais cansado do que na noite anterior.

Como se estivesse ligado no modo "automático", ele foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes, fez a barba e se trocou para um novo e longo dia de trabalho.

Não comeu nada, apenas tomou um café rápido. Queria sair de casa antes que Hermione acordasse. Não estava preparado para encarar ela novamente.

Quando saiu o motorista já estava o esperando como de costume. Cumprimentou educadamente o patrão, e Harry entrou no carro pensativo, fazendo todo o trajeto em silêncio.

Não prestou a mínima atenção no trajeto, ou no transito aquele dia. Não estava com pressa de chegar ao trabalho, ele queria mesmo, era pensar no que todos os recentes acontecimentos significavam.

Harry chegou a ter quase certeza que sua esposa não voltaria para o passado, como havia acontecido com ela quando tinha 15 anos, e havia passado um ano no futuro. Ele, por alguma razão, achou que isso não aconteceria duas vezes, e talvez fosse por isso que havia ficado meio "tranqüilo" em relação ao assunto.

Mas agora ele viu que, talvez, tivesse sido um pouco ingênuo. Afinal, no mundo Mágico, ele havia tido provas o suficiente de que as coisas nem sempre saíam do modo que as pessoas queriam.

A Verdade foi que Harry não queria pensar no assunto. Não gostava de pensar que talvez fosse ficar um ano longe de sua Hermione, era doloroso demais.

Agora ele percebia como seria sua vida nos próximos 12 meses.

Teria que conviver com uma pessoa, a qual não se lembrava de quase nada. Não sabia como eles haviam ficado juntos, não sabia como haviam se casado, como haviam ido morar no Canadá, nem do nascimento de suas duas filhas, ou seja, nada da realidade em que viviam.

Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, e, sobretudo, sabendo que ela não era a Hermione que ele conhecia, não deixava de amá-la. E ele sabia que deveria dar todo o suporte que ela precisasse, mas será que isso era a melhor coisa a se fazer?

Aquela Hermione, por mais que parecesse a sua Hermione, tinha memórias da Hermione de quinze anos. E a Mione de 15 anos não o amava. Não ainda. E se ele fizesse algo de errado? Algo que a pressionasse demais e ao invés de amá-lo, ela o fizesse odiá-lo? E se ela não quisesse mais ficar com ele? Tudo o que ele tinha iria desaparecer. A Família, o casamento, as filhas.

Hermione havia dito uma vez, que caso ela realmente não conseguisse encontrar alguma forma de reverter rapidamente o processo, ela não iria fazer nada, absolutamente nada contrário como aconteceu. Não iria passar no NOM de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, não iria fazer nada diferente no seu quinto ano. Iria tentar seguir as coisas exatamente da forma que aconteceu, ou o mais perto disso que pudesse, e ela, inclusive havia incluído Sirius no meio. Não iria salvá-lo. Harry chegou até tentar argumentar com ela sobre isso, achava que o salvamento de Sirius não iria mudar o futuro deles juntos, mas ela havia sido categórica ao afirmar que não faria nada. Hermione tinha medo, muito medo que qualquer coisa que fosse alterada, mudasse o futuro deles, e ela havia pesquisado o suficiente sobre isso, para saber que uma simples mudança, por menor que ela fosse, poderia causar um estrago no futuro. E no final das contas, Harry acabou aceitando.

Então era isso. Ele deveria se manter o mais afastado dela, por mais que isso fosse ser doloroso. Pensou nos meses em que ela se isolou em sua pesquisa, e mesmo tendo-a por perto, mesmo vendo-a todos os dias, e falando com ela, já sentia uma falta imensa dela, imagina agora então que, além dessa Hermione não se lembrar de nada, Harry ainda teria que se afastar dela. E isso por livre espontânea vontade. Não iria arriscar a felicidade que tinha hoje, não poderia, e além do mais, seria apenas um ano.

Seriam os 12 meses mais longos de sua vida...

Continua

****

N/A2: Sim, desculpem. Mas por causa da Greve, agora o "bicho-tá-pegando-pro-meu-lado". Sem contar que repentinamente minhas betas sumiram /; A Jesse estava em POA, e a Billie toda enrolada com as coisas dela, por isso, eu também tenho que agradecer a Drica (Sabrina Potter) por Ter corrigido esse capítulo para mim .

N/A3: Agradecimentos -:

-Jesse: Puts... eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com seu sumiço :P Mas a aí a gala falou que vc tinha ido pra POA, fiquei mais tranqüila - Adorei você tirando sarro dos meus erros na review ¬¬ Mas Tudo bem, eu entendo se eu entendesse de gramática tb iria tirar o maior sarro de mim mesma. Hauahauha

-Anaisa: Sim, eu demorei um poucão para falar a verdade... Eu disse que iria demorar menos, mas a faculdade não está colaborando nem um pouco para eu cumprir minha promessa (

-Jéssy: Não se preocupa não, eu só atraso por causa da facul, mas por enquanto continuo viva, quer dizer... Quando eu chegar no terceiro ano da, há uma probabilidade bem gde de eu morrer, mas espero chegar viva no quarto XD Mas olha, quanto a sua Segunda review, bem, eu espero escrever como eles ficaram juntos sim - S´ó preciso Ter a idéia /

-Raquel: RAQUEL!!!!!!!!! Ai Muito Obrigada pela sua review, nossa vc entende então que eu realmente tenho muita coisa para fazer? Deixa eu explicar, se a facul não entrasse em greve todo ano, minha vida não seria esse inferno que é hoje¬¬ Mas infelizmente não é assim que as coisas funcionam/ E ai eu sempre fico nesse desespero no fim do ano.

-Angela Miguel (Milady:P): Dona Milady, eu só tenho uma coisa para falar para a senhora... **EU ATUALIZEI UM CAPÍTULO DA MINHA FIC HOJE E A SENHORA? :P** Nhai, para cum isso, sua facul não entra em greve XD (Brincadeira, eu sei como é, milhões de coisas para fazer, tudo ao mesmo tempo né? :P) Acho que vai demorar um pouco para ver eles juntos, mas espero que não seja quase 20 capítulos como em L&S ¬¬

-MoOny: TÂNIA! Ai que bom menina que você está lendo Um Espelho - Olha, aqui está o capítulo 4, e o o 5, bem, um dia eu espero desempacar dele /

-Sara Lecter: Bem... Não foi bem para me destrarir de L&S que eu começei essa não sabe... Na verdade eu começei pq eu titrei umas férias gigantescamente enormes de L&S (sim, foram 5 meses /) e durante esse tempo, veio essa na minha cabeça. Mas eu tb não começei a escrever, assim que surgiu a idéia, eu levei no mínimo dois s meses até amadurecer sabe... a Idéia direitinho e eu encaixar tudo... E eu espero acabar ela sim e que ela seja menor que L&S :P

Mas fiquei feliz da vida com seus elogios... Muito Obrigada :D E desculpe pelo atraso do seu compromisso :P Quanto a sua pergunta, espera e você vai ver ;)

-Mila Lovergood: Nossa O .O Vc conta quantas fics vc lê? Eu nunca contei /

Mas Mto Obrigada pela Review :D

-Wo Ai Ni (Tatá): NOSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Meu, eu vou morrer de medo com você lendo minha fic. Po vc é R/H eu tenho medo dos R/H que lêem minha fic /

Anyway, nhai eu não demoro pq eu quero... vc faz facul tb (UNESP por sinal XD), vc sabe o qto de coisas a gte tem pra fazer, principalmente quando se tem uma greve por ano ¬¬ Mas eu sempre faço um esforço para escrever, no momento eu ando apavorada com L&S, mas Um Espelho eu ainda tenho até alguma idéia até o capítulo 6 ;) Mas se vc ler até o final, eu vou ser mto feliz, nossa uma R/H :P

-Bruna: Heheheeh mto obrigada por pedir para todo mundo ler XD

-Ellen Karoline: Mto obrigada pela review, e eu espero que meus seminários terminem logo para continuar... ;)

-Franci Flom: Hehehe adorei sei nome - É diferente -

Não sei se esse capítulo teve ação suficiente mas acho que o 6 vai Ter -

N/A4: Então, como eu disse anteriormente, eu tenho muitos seminários para apresentar, provas (inclusive no alemão /) e uma monografia para fazer até o final do ano. Então, como chegamos nos últimos dois meses, minha vida vai ficar **BEM** complicada / Eu juro que estou fazendo o que posso para não demorar, mas realmente fica complicado gte, qdo vocês chegarem na faculdade, vão lembrar das coisas que eu falo - O caítulo 5 está meio "empacado" mas eu vou desempacar, eu espero / beijinhos, até a próxima, e por favor deizem reviews, eu vou ficar feliz da vida :D


End file.
